Quería Mía
by Hime-Sora
Summary: Una chica de 17 años, sin conocer el amor, mas allá que de la amistad, al borde de la desesperación por estar comprometido con un niño de 10 años multimillonario ¿podrá una chica común y corriente sobrevivir a la nueva vida que le espera?
1. Chapter 1

Hola niñas! esta vez vengo con una pareja "normal", y bueno como siempre la idea no fue mía jajaja, el titulo lo tome de un Shojo "Dear Mine" en español es como: "querida mía", la verdad aunque no lo he terminado de leer, me agro la idea de usar a los personajes de Naruto, jojojojo, hahahaa~ les recomiendo el shojo es...hermoso!

Si, si, la "idea" como dije es "similar" a la original pero...yo le cambiare varias cosas, principalmente porque no he visto el final, y no quiero saberlo, espero les agrade.

-_dialogo en cursiva_- pensamiento de los personajes-

-**_dialogo en negrita cursiva_**- será para recuerdos de momentos anteriores o sitaciones.

-dialogo sin cursiva ni negrita- es dialogo normal.

**Naruto** no me pertenece, es de **Kishomoto**.

**¡Disfrutes y lamento la falta de ortografía!**

* * *

-Hija es hora del desayuno- una hermosa pelirroja que no aparentaba más de 30 años, se encontraba tratando de despertar a su hija holgazana- Hija- removiendo las sabanas.

-5 minutos más Oka-san.

-No, vas a llegar tarde, recuerda que hoy pasan por ti Ino e Hinata.

-¡Lo olvide!- tan pronto pronuncio "Ino e Hinata", un rayo amarrillo salió disparado para meterse al baño y salir con el uniforme del Instituto- ¡~Me voy~!

-Pe…¡Naruko tu almuerzo!

Regresando de la misma forma en que se había vestido- ¡Gracias Oka-san!

-¡Naruko te tardaste mucho!- dijo una chica rubia con cola de caballo y ojos azules opacos, bonito cuerpo, resaltando su dotado pecho. El nombre completo de esta chica era Ino Yamanaka, y la conocía desde que entro al instituto, prácticamente estaban casi todo el tiempo juntas, ¡parecían hermanas! Físicamente hablando parecían primas.

-Buenos días Naruko-chan- esta vez fue una chica algo tímida de cabello largo hasta la espalda y azulado con ojos perla, de hermosa apariencia, pues parecía de esas muñequitas de un aparador, que, si las tocabas se quebraban e igual que la primera, resaltaba por sus pechos.

-¡Buenos días Ino-chan, Hinata-chan!- la chica que salía del complejo de apartamentos era otra rubia, pero esta a diferencia de la primera, tenían el cabello mas abajo de su cintura, atado a dos colas, su color de cabello era un rubio mas brillante y sedoso, ojos azules como el cielo, una hermosa sonrisa y un cuerpo bien dotado sin exagerara para su edad, todas ellas de 17 años.

El nombre de esta chica era Naruko Uzumaki, quien vivía en un complejo de departamentos con su madre: Kushina Uzumaki, vivían las dos solas, la hija estudiaba en una escuela publica llamada "Konoha School", era nivel de preparatoria, y su madre trabajaba como socia de una pequeña compañía, gracias a un conocido.

Por el momento vivían establemente, no se quejaban si faltaba algo en su pequeña casa, poco a poco estaban saliendo de sus apuros, madre e hija se apoyaban mutuamente pues solo se tenían a ellas mismas.

Naruko nunca fue buena en la cocina, por lo que Kushina era la encargada de las comidas, a pesar de que tiempo atrás no era necesario que ella misma conicanara, fue una fortuna que le encantara preparar los alimentos, los demás quehaceres de la casa los hacia la propia Naruko.

Ella era conocida en su escuela por ser una de las chicas con mas energía y por ser muy optimista, una chica sin duda muy popular, claro esta, que no lo sabia, era muy despistada para saberlo (o solo para lo que le convenía).

-Dime Naru-chan ¿Qué te hizo esta vez tu madre?- estando ya por entrar al salón de clases.

-Mn…-pensando- creo que fueron unos onigiris rellenos de camarón.

-¡Ah que delicia! Espero y me compartas como siempre de tu almuerzo- exclamo de felicidad Ino.

Con una gota en la frente- Casi siempre traigo lo mismo Ino-chan, no se porque tanta emoción ´dattebayo.

-Lo que sucede Naru-chan- dijo Hinata- es que de todas nosotros- hablando como si fueran muchas- tu madre es la que mejor cocina- sonriéndole.

-Cierto- asintiendo con la cabeza- además- haciéndose la importante- ¡tu madre cocina con amor! No como las nuestras- lamentándose Ino.

-Tks….que escandalosas son- golpeando levemente la cabeza de Ino.

-¡Buenos días Shikamaru-kun!- saludando a su amigo el vago con una hermosa sonrisa- ¡Ah buenos días a ti también Neji-kun!

-Mendozuke, ya te he dicho que dejes el "kun", solo Shikamaru- su nombre era Shikamaru Nara o el vago, este chico a pesar de ser muy inteligente, siempre estaba dormido, llevaba de conocer a Naruko dos años, prácticamente desde que entraron al mismo instituto, se sorprendía de toda esa energía guardada en ese pequeño cuerpo.

-Buenos días Naruko- respondiendo al saludo, un chico de cabello azulado y ojos perla, de nombre Neji Hyuuga, muy guapo por cierto, sin contar de ser primo de su amiga Hinata.

-¿Qué hizo tu madre hoy Naruko?- un chico con complejo de perro de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate se había abalanzado contra la rubia quien apenas podía sostener los dos cuerpos.

-¡Kiba, deja de hacer eso ´dattebayo!- con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Ahhh Naru-chan que mala eres!- llorando.

-Deja tus fingidas lagrimas Kiba que nadie te cree- otro chico se acercaba a la bolita que estaba ya frente al salón de clases.

-¿Shino?- mirando al chico de cabello corto, piel clara y con un ¿suéter, en primavera? Y con lentes que no dejaban ver bien su rostro- ¿Qué haces con eso?- señalando Ino.

-¿Qué?- desconcertado.

-Shi-no-kun….¿porque traes suéter? ¿n-no tienes calor?- Hinata también estaba sorprendida.

-Mendozuke- ya sabrán quien lo dijo.

Otro chico…..rellenito se acercó a la multitud- ¿Por qué tanto ajetreo?- con un pan a medio morder.

Con algo de pena- ¿que no ves a Shino….? trae suéter- muy inteligente Naruko.

-¿Y?- sin comprender Chouji.

-¡Que es primavera, maltita sea! ¡Estoy rodeada de gente extraña ´dattebayo!

-Empezando contigo Naru- dejando a Naruko hablando sola mientras los demás se reían y tomaban sus asientos para tomar la clase.

-Por cierto Naru-chan, no respondiste a mi pregunta- dijo Kiba ya en su lugar mirando a la Uzumaki.

-No voy a darte de mi comida Inozuka- todo esto diciéndolo con los cachetes inflados.

-¡Vaa! Yo también traigo comida y estoy seguro que es mejor que la tuya.

-¿Te refieres a la comida de perro?- mientras Shikamaru veía la expresión divertida de Naruko y compañía.

-¡Calle….-dijo Kiba.

Mientras Naruko veía la escena, la pequeña sonrisa que tenia en los labios por un momento desapareció, para perderse en el árbol que tenia enfrente gracias a la vista de la ventana, era una fortuna estar al lado de ellas, pues cuando se aburría de las clases, solo bastaba con mirar hacia afuera y ver su alrededor, tras el vidrio de su escuela.

Aun recordaba a su padre, siempre que podía veía una foto suya o trataba de recordar uno de los tantos momentos que pasaron juntos, tenia miedo de amanecer y no recordar la cara de su padre ¡o pero aun! No recordar como era.

Su madre era un gran ejemplo a seguir, siendo viuda se las vio difíciles, siempre se pregunto por qué no se había vuelto a casar, después de todo, su madre era muy hermosa, lo que la llevo a preguntarse, si alguna vez, ella podría amar tanto a una persona como para no atarse a otra.

¿Por qué eso era no? ¿Es por eso que su madre no había vuelto a casar? Su madre debió amar tanto a su padre, que tal vez le dolería no recordar quien era o borrar los recuerdos para remplazarlos con unos nuevos, tal vez tenían el mismo miedo a olvidarse completamente de quien era Minato Namikaze.

Sacudiendo su cabeza como queriendo despejar su mente, trato de poner atención a las horribles clases que estaban por comenzar.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, no espero más y salió rumbo al hermoso jardín que tenía la escuela, si bien era pública, y no se comparaba con la anterior, no dejaba de sorprender de las cosas nuevas que descubría todos los días.

-¡Chicas vamos!- con el almuerzo ya listo.

-¡Espera un momento Naru-chan!- tratando de seguirle el paso a la rubia.

-¡Ino-chan, Naru-chan, espérenme!- corriendo con sus amigas.

-¿A dónde van siempre esas tres?- refiriéndose a Naruko, Ino e Hinata- ¿Nunca te ha dicho Hinata que hacen cuando están juntas?

Con la ceja alzada- para que quieres saber eso Kiba.

-Je, no se, simple curiosidad ¿no me digan que no les da algo de curiosidad?- captando la atención de los demás.

-¡Mis amigos! ¡¿Cómo esta el día de hoy sus energías?- grito Rock Lee, otro chico con iguales o mas energías que la propia Naruko, se acercaba para saludarlos, pues era el único que no estaba con ellos en el mismo salón.

-Baja la voz Lee- algo abrumado Neji.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién viene conmigo?

-¿A dónde vas Kiba?- al ver Shikamaru como se alejaba Kiba y seguir la dirección de las chicas.

-No es obvio…¡quiero saber de que tanto hablan!- exagerando con los brazos.

Acomodándose los lentes- ¿No será que quieres saber de que platican porque esta Hinata ahí?- ¡bingo! Kiba en ese momento no pudo ocultar su sonrojo, delatándose y haciendo que cierto compañero lo mirara de forma asesina.

-¡No quiero verte cerca de mi prima! ¡OISTE!

Poniendo una mano en el hombro- Clama Neji, además….no le veo un problema, si los dos salen juntos deberías alegrarte, después de todo si algo le pasa a Hinata ya sabes donde vive Kiba para ir a golpearlo.

Riendo los demás por la el comentario de Shikamaru, excepto a uno, que sudaba a mares.

*-*-*-*-*Con las chicas*-*-*-*-*

En uno de los tanto lugares de la escuela, lejos de los estudiantes, estaban las chicas sentadas en un hermoso pasto verde (¡que otro color será!) bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, tan grande era, que bien podía ser divisado fuera de la escuela.

-Mn~ que bien huele eso Naru-chan- haciéndosele agua la boca al ver como Naruko levantaba la tapa de su almuerzo- ¿Me das?

Riendo por la actitud de su amiga- Jajajaja sabes que si Ino-chan ´dattebayo.

-Yo también traje mas comida ¿Por qué no la ponemos en el pasto y tomamos lo que queramos?- dijo Hinata con una voz muy dulce.

-¡Hai!- dejando las tres sus almuerzos para, como dijo Hinata, cada una tomara lo que le gustara.

-Ehh- alzando su vista al oír el ruido.

-¿Pasa algo Naru-chan?- observando a su amiga.

-¿No lo oyes Hinata?- caminando hacia donde oía el ruido- ¿es como si….

-Yo no oigo nada porque no….

-¡AAAHHHHH!- gritaron las tres.

Frente a ellas estaba un chico de…¿10? Trepado en la barda de la escuela, el niño se veía algo agitado y con la ropa algo sucia, con algo de dificultad cayo donde ellas estaban.

Naruko que fue la primera en salir del shock, se le quedo viendo algo extrañada- _¿Qué no la barda o muralla ¡o que se yo! Mide mas de 2 metros? ¡¿Cómo salto así de la nada?-_ estaba a punto de regañar a ese niño por la falta de cuidado cuando vio que agarraba con sus manos un ¿gato? Y lo acurrucaba de forma muy tierna- _¿Fue por el gato?_- mientras escuchaba unos ladridos fuera de la escuela.

-N-naru-chan- con algo de miedo- ¿estabas b-bien?- mientras Hinata veía de forma extraña al chico.

-¡Claro que si ´dattebayo!- mirando por ultima vez la barda- Parece ser que a este niño lo seguían por el gato ´dattebayo.

-¿Gato? ¿Qué gato?- Ino que miraba a todos lados.

-Se refiere al gato que lleva el niño Ino-chan- susurrándole.

-¿Mn?- acercándose al mocoso y arrebatándole al gato- ¡Maldito crio, armaste todo un escandalo solo por este gato! ¡Que estas loco! ¡Casi nos matas del susto!- zarandeando al pobre gatito.

-Ino-cha, el gato- la pobre Hinata esta tratando de quitarle al gato.

-¡Dame al gato rubia descerebrada!- frustrado por la situación en la que se encontraba, no era su plan aparecer ahí de esa forma…..¡no estaba en sus planes ser perseguido por semejantes ejemplares de buldog!

-¡¿Cómo me has dicho mocoso?- dijo furiosa Ino.

-¿Eres sorda?- dijo altivamente, ya recuperando su compostura.

-Ino-chan basta- arrebatándole al pequeño gato y mirando al niño- debes tener cuidado, lo que hiciste fue muy imprudente- viendo como el niño la ignoraba- ¡AHH! ¡Pudiste haberte lastimado algo! ¡Jamás vuelvas a hacer algo similar ´dattebayo!- entregándole al pequeño gato.

Tomando al gato, y sorprendido, miro detenidamente a la chica que le había gritado, iba a decirle que eso que le importaba a ella, pero, al ver sus hermosos ojos azules, pudo ver la verdadera preocupación de la chica, sintiéndose algo avergonzado le pidió una disculpa.

-¿Qué dijiste?- parando oreja Ino.

-Dije que…l-lo si-siento- susurrando suavemente.

-¡No te oí mocoso!- haciendo que el chico perdiera los estribos.

-¡Dije que lo siento!- sonrojado.

-¡Ah Ino! Deja al pobre chico en paz, probablemente él se espanto también con los gritos que dimos ´dattebayo- rascándose la cabeza- ¿quieres comer con nosotros?

-¡¿Qué?- tanto las chicas como el niño se sorprendieron por la proposición de Naruko.

-¿Qué? Debe tener hambre, además, tenemos mucha comida- mirando especialmente la de Hinata.

Ino miro también el almuerzo que Hinata había traído- creo que…tienes razón- dándole una palmaba al niño- ¡es tu día de suerte mocoso, comerás con tres bellezas!

-Yo solo veo una- desviando su miraba y diciendo esto entre dientes.

-¿Dijiste algo?- no escuchando lo que el niño había dicho.

-Nada- avergonzado al mirar a Naruko.

-¡Bien vamos a comer ´dattebayo!

Mientras comían, las chicas platicaban tranquilamente, no les incomodaba que el niño estuviera ahí con ellas, de ves en cuando participaba en la conversación.

-Naru-chan ¿terminaste la parte que te toca de los ejercicios verdad?- dijo Hinata.

-¿Ejercicios?- parando de comer- ¡AHH!- recordando que hace una semana, se les encargo por parejas un "pequeño" cuestionario de no mas de 100 ejercicios de matemáticas, que claro, solo debía hacer 50, pues su otra pareja "Neji", haría las otras 50- ¡Lo olvide por completo!- llorando- va a matarme Neji por esto.

-¡Que bruta eres Naruko!- golpeando suavemente la cabeza de su amiga- tuviste una semana ¿Qué hiciste para no hacerla?

-Pero…Ino-chan, no toda mi vida es la escuela, tengo vida, y ¡soy joven! Tengo que disfrutarla al máximo ´dattebayo.

-Eso se oye muy a Rock Lee- riendo Ino.

-S-si quieres puedo ayudarte Naru-chan.

-¿Enserio?- tomando las manos de Hinata- ¡Arigato Hina-chan!

-Me voy- llamando la atención de las tres chicas- ten- extendiéndole unas hojas.

-¿Eh?- mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Qué son?

Sonrojado por como lo miraban esos ojos azules- tu tarea- bufando.

-¿Mi que?- Naruko en ese momento vio su mochila, se la había traído ¡sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta! Y mas sorprendida ¡el mocoso ese le había revisado sus pertenencias así sin mas!- ¡revisaste mis cosas!

-No es mi culpa que una dobe como tu deje todo tirado y a la vista de todos- sonriendo socarronamente.

-¡Como me llamaste teme!- enojada por el calificativo que había usado en contra de ella.

-Dobe.

-¡AGRRR TEME!- jamás le había gritado así a nadie, pero este chico la sacaba de sus casillas.

-Ne Ino-chan- sonriendo- ¿no crees que parecen novios?- viendo como las habían excluido el niño ese y Naruko.

Escupiendo su bebida- ¿Bromeas? ¡Ese mocoso es solo un niño!- dijo Ino al mirar raro a Hinata.

Asintiendo- pero en el amor no hay edad ¿o si?- para revisar las respuestas que ese niño había contestado en lugar de Naruko.

-Si tú lo dices- escuchan aun los reclamos por parte de Naruko, cuando tuvo que levantar su vista y quedarse nuevamente en shock- Hi-hinata…-nerviosa.

-Mn- aun revisando las respuestas, y no obteniendo otra respuesta de Ino, volvió a hablar- ¿Pasa algo Ino-ch…..

Frente a ellas se encontraron una escena muy shojo, Naruko estaba siendo besado poe ese mocoso que había salvado a un gato y había estado comiendo con ellas, tanta fue la sorpresa que solo pudo ver como se alejaba muy sonriente de Naruko y le susurraba algo al oído para ver como la rubia de colas se sonrojaba y la dejaba toda ida, mientras el mocoso saltaba como si lo hiciera todos los días, y salía de la escuela de la misma forma en la que había entrada.

-_**Fue un placer conocerte Naruko Uzumaki-**_ eso fue lo que Naruko había escuchado después de ser besada por…¡PRIMERA VEZ! Y….¡por un niño de 10 años!

Sorprendida y sonrojada toco sus labios cuidadosamente- _ese era mi primer beso- _lamentándose y escuchando como sus amigas le invadían con un momento de preguntas.

¿Quién demonios era ese niño?

*-*-*-*Fuera de la escuela*-*-*-*-*

-Espero que no hallas causado muchos problemas Sasuke- dijo un hombre de unos dudosos 30 años, con cabello entre blanco y gris, con un ojo, pues el otro lo traía cubierto por un parche, vistiendo un hermoso traje negro, recargado en una hermosa limosina.

-Solo lo usual- sonriendo al recordar la cara de Naruko.

-¿Y..le dijiste?- sabiendo que su protegido mentía.

-No hubo tiempo, pero….-mirando la escuela- ella es…perfecta.

Lo dijo mientras se adentraba a la limosina con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**Ta-dan! **

espero que les allá gustado tanto como a mi cuando la escribí...sería muy feliz un comentario tuyo XD.

les dejo una imagen para que puedan darse una idea, solo quiten los espacios:

**www . zerochan 670744**

**Soy feliz con un comentario tuyo!**


	2. Familias:

Me salio mas corto de lo que creí, pero no quise dejar de actualizar, como actualice la otra historia sube este también, no todos los are cortos, pero no quise dejarlo pasar por alto, mucas gracias a quien me puso en favoritos y lo agrego como alerta!

Lamento las faltas** ortografías**, y recuerden **Naruto** no es mio es de** Kishomoto.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Con la mirada perdida y con la conmoción muy presente, llego a su casa, sin saludar a su madre quien la recibía con una sonrisa.

-Naru-chan ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien- mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación para tirarse sobre la cama.

-Mn~ al parecer no fue su día- fuera del cuarto de Naruko- ¡Naru-chan, cuando termines hay algo que tenemos que hablar!

-Si Oka-san- mientras recordaba lo sucedido.

**/Flashback/**

-¡Te beso!- mientras una histérica Ino la zarandeaba.

-¡Ino-chan!- deteniéndola- Naru…¿estas bien?

Sonrojada y con las manos cerradas- ¡Maltido Teme!- gritando a todo pulmón.

-Ahh~ olvídalo, será mejor ir a clases, nunca pensé que ese mocoso fuera tan precoz- mientras murmuraba de como era la juventud de ahora.

-Hablas como si fueramos viejas Ino-chan- con uan gotita estilo anime.

-¡Claro que no! Pero- mirando a una desorientada Naruko- mira como esta ¡y eso que solo la beso!

-¿Naruko…-chan?

Saliendo de su shock personal- Estoy bien- aun nerviosa- será mejor que regresemos al salón.

-¡Hey chicas! ¿Qué fue ese grito?- mientras las saludaba Kiba.

-Eres muy metiche ¿seguro eres chico?- respondiendo Ino.

-_Mendozuke-_mirando a Naruko- ¿estas bien?

Llamando la atención de sus amigos- C-claro jejejeje.

-¡Pero que dices si hace poco te bes….-inmediatamente como un rayo tapo la boca de Ino y la alejo de los demás que la miraban sorprendida por la rapidez.

-No quiero que los demás se enteren de esto ¿esta claro Ino?- con voz de ultratumba.

Cuando sintió de nuevo el aire- S-si, no te preocupes- nerviosa por la actitud de Naruko.

-Chicas es hora de entrar- dijo Shino como buen alumno.

-Buenas tardes chicos- saludo el profesor de Matemáticas- espero tengan listos sus trabajos.

Mirando con miedo a Neji- Y-yo…Neji..jejeje veras ´dattebayo….

-Naruko toma tu tarea- salvando a su amiga.

Tomando los papeles que Sasuke le habían entregado con anterioridad se les quedo mirando algo extrañada- P-pero…

-Tranquila- entendiendo su preocupación- me sorprendió que un niño supiera de esto, pero los problemas están perfectamente respondidos.

Incrédula- ¿Enserio? ¿No bromeas Hina-chan?

-Hai- sonriendo.

-Naruko- mirando a la rubia de colas- dame tu trabajo, después de todo ya hice la portada.

-¡Por supuesto Neji~!- feliz de la vida.

Cuando tomo las respuestas de Naruko, ojeo un poco el trabajo, mientras la rubia lo miraba nerviosa- Me sorprende.

-¿Eh?- algo extrañada.

-Bueno- mirando los ojos azules de la rubia- no pensé que pudieras contestarlos a la primera y que estuvieran correctas.

Con mas nervios- Ja-ja-ja- rascando su cabeza- gracias por la confianza Neji.

**/Fin Flashback/**

Se sorprendió ella misma al recordar la expresión de su sensei, podía jurar que estaba llorando de la emoción al ver los trabajos de Neji-Naruko con todas las respuestas correctas.

-Mn..~ni que fuera para tanto- mientras se metía al baño a tomar una ducha.

Cuando termino, y tomando una ropa cómoda para la cena, salió dirigiéndose al comedor, pero, al ir caminando por el pequeño departamento, noto algo curioso.

Varias cajas se encontraban por el corto pasillo- Oka-san ¿para que son todas esas cajas?- mientras veía como se tensaba Kushina- ¿Oka-san?

-Naruko- hablando lo mas dulce posible- ven- tomando las dos asiento en el sillón- cariño, veras, hoy- no encontrando palabras para expresarse- acabo de perder mi trabajo, no creí que fuera tan rápido, al menos pensé que me darían un poco de tiempo.

-¿C-Como?- tartamudeando.

-Si cariño- acariciando el rostro de su hija- el socio con el que trabajaba, tal parece que se endeudo con otra compañía y lo demandaron, yo supe esto hace apenas una semana.

-¿P-Pero t-te debieron de haber indemnizado n-no?

-No Naru- lamentándose- mi socio me puso como aval.

-¿C-Cuanto es…?- preocupada por la cantidad.

-Un millón de yenes- cuando Kushina se entero de esto, no pudo mas que llorar de la desesperación y angustia, ¡como iba a pagar semejante cantidad! El hecho de que fuera socia no significaba que ganaba buena suma de dinero, ¡Con un demonio, la empresa era muy pequeña!

-¡Un millón de yenes! ¡Pero al empresa es un pequeña! ¡¿Cómo demonios fueron a endeudarse tanto?- alterada.

-Lo se hija- tomando sus manos- lo se- suspirando- cunado me entere me preocupe mucho, no sabia como íbamos a salir de esta, la verdad, no sabia como íbamos a salir delante de nuevo.

-Oka-san, no entiendo- y era la verdad, ella estaba muy alterada, extendiendo mucho la "u", pero su madre, Kushina estaba mas fresca que una lechuga al decirle esto- ¿Por qué no estas preocupada?

Sabiendo que su hija iba a enojarse después- Veras cariño, antes de que los abogados de los que mi "querido socio" se endeudara, llego un extraño hombre.

**/Flashback/**

-No, esto no puede ser- una hermosa mujer pelirroja se encontraba en su escritorio, viendo una carta de su compañero-socio, donde claramente le decía que debía "salir" fuera del país, que le encargaba su negocio y que esperaba todo resultara bien.

¡El maldito cobarde se había escapado, dejándola con la deuda enésima!- ¿Q-Que voy a hacer?- Kushina estaba alterada y con lagrimas saliendo de esos hermosos ojos recordó la mirada de su esposo y la de su hija- No creo resistir esto de nuevo, no de nuevo.

Lamentándose, no sintió como le ofrecían un pañuelo, tampoco se dio cuenta el momento en que lo tomo, sorprendida y ya percatándose de la presciencia de ese hombre, salto de su lugar.

-Por favor, no se preocupe, ¿es usted Kushina Uzumaki?- un hombre de cabello gris, con un ojo tapado y de joven apariencia le preguntaba mientras sonreía.

-S-Si soy yo ¿Quién es usted?- temerosa.

-Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, son el tutor del joven Sasuke Uchiha- mientras miraba a la pobra mujer que estaba mas que confundida- ¿Le suena el apellido Uchiha?

-¿Uchiha?, ¿Uchiha?..._¿Uchiha?-_ mientras recordaba el apellido- No, no lo conozco.

Con una gota estilo anime- ¿_Se tardo tanto para decirme eso? _– Suspirando- ¿Y…Mikoto Uchiha?

-¡¿Mikoto?- _porque me suena ese nombre….¡Claro!- _alegre, recordando a su amiga de escuela- ¡Claro, ella era una amiga de instituto! Nunca supe más de ella cuando me case ¿esta bien?

-Murió- tratando de sonar lo mas impersonal posible.

-¡Oh Dios!- dejando salir nuevamente las lagrimas- Ella era una gran amiga, era muy dulce a pesar de las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, ¿p-pero, esta aquí para eso?

Sabiendo que las cosas tal vez se complicarían un poco- Algo parecido- ladeando su cabeza- Estoy aquí por el joven Sasuke, se entero que su madre lo había comprometido antes de que naciera, fue una de las pequeñas charlas que aun recuerda el joven.

-¡Ah!- sin entender nada.

-Tal parece que cuando era joven, tuvo una amiga que le prometió que si algún día llegaban a tener hijos, estos se casarían entre si- viendo que la mujer no entendía nada- ¿No fue Mikoto-san y Usted la que prometieron eso?

Recordando y riendo- ¡lo recuerdo! Jajajajaja, éramos muy jóvenes en ese entonces, aunque Minato y yo ya éramos novios, nunca supe que Mikoto tuviera una relación con alguien- parando de recordar ese momentos- ¿puede decirme la verdadera razón por la cual esta aquí?- tratando de sonar lo mas seria posible.

-El joven Sasuke se entero de la situación, como sabrá la familia Uchiha es muy poderosa, y mantiene contactos con todo tipo de gente, sabe de la deuda que le paso su socio, y el joven Sasuke quiere pagarla en su totalidad, dejándola a usted y su hija exoneradas de esto.

-P-Pues gracias pero…un momento, ¿Cómo sabe que tengo una hija?- mirándolo sospechosamente- ¡Hable!

Suspirando- La ultima voluntad de la Señora Uchiha es que su hijo se casara con la hija de su vieja amiga, es decir, que el Joven Sasuke se case con la Señorita Naruko, cuando el joven se entero de esto, pidió buscar a las personas de las que su madre les había contado, fue así como llegamos con Usted y supimos de su hija.

-Pero lo que dice es ridículo, ¡me esta chantajeando con esto!

-Por supuesto que no Kushina-san, solo estoy cumpliendo la voluntad de Sasuke-san, quien a su vez la cumple de su madre quien a su vez, la cumple por un pacto que hicieron ustedes dos.

-Y-Yo…no sé que decir.

-No hay mucho que decir, Sasuke-san esta de acuerdo con su próximo enlace con su hija, estoy aquí para pagar su deuda y que tanto usted como su hija se preparan para ir a vivir a la mansión Uchiha.

-¡¿Qué?- jalando sus cabellos- P-Pero…

Poniéndole una mano en el hombro- Le prometo que todo saldrá bien, Sasuke-san puede ser muy arisco, pero le aseguro que el chico va a cuidar muy bien de su hija.

-Yo lo entiendo Kakashi-san, pero…..no se como valla a reaccionar mi hija con todo esto.

-Tómese unos días, después dígaselo, cuando estén listas llámeme- dándole un papel con su numero- he iremos a recogerlas para traerlas a la mansión.

**/Fin Flashback/**

-¡Me vendiste!- mirando con ira a su madre.

-No hija, claro que no- tratando en vano de tranquilizarla.

-¡Claro que si! ¡Lo hiciste por un millón de yenes! ¡Como pudiste!

-¡Basta Naruko!- deteniendo a su hija- ¡¿Quieres decirme como demonios íbamos a pagar la deuda en la que me vi involucrada?

-B-Bueno y-yo…

-¡Iba a ir a la cárcel! ¡Y no solo eso! ¡Me iban a apartar de tu lado!- llorando- ¿eso era lo que querías? Sé que no hice lo correcto cariño, pero, pero sé que tampoco hice mal en aceptar la oferta de Kakashi-san.

Compadeciendo a su madre- lo lamento Ka-san.

Abrazando a su hija- ¡oh cariño, lamento todo esto!

-N-No hay problema- recargando su mejilla en el hombre de su madre- las cajas….

Separándose de ella- no tengo para pagar el alquiler del departamento- dejando muda a Naruko- le llame a Kakashi-san para que viniera por nosotras esta misma noche, después de cenar- tratándole de sonreír.

-¡Ah!- fue la única cosa que pudo decir, ¡que mas podía decir! Le dolió profundamente el engaño de su madre, pero le dolió mas el verla sufrir por ella, no era capaz de reclamarle nada- Sera mejor se cenemos para terminar todo.

-Mn- asintiendo mientras veía preocupada como se alejaba Naruko.

No había que ser adivino para saber que la cena fue un tanto incomoda, Kushina durante todo el día se la había pasado guardando todo, su hija era realmente distraída para no haber notado que sus cosas poco a poco iban desapareciendo para ir a parar a una caja, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

-Estoy lista Oka-san- mirando por ultima vez el departamento- ¿Se tardaran mucho?- esperando pacientemente.

Mirando su reloj de muñeca- No mucho ya debería…..- cuando vio acercarse una…-_Limosina- _si era una limosina la que se acercaba a ellas.

-O-Oka-san…eso es lo que creo que es- apuntando al enorme carro color negro.

Cuando estuvo frente a ellas vio a Kakashi bajar de el con una sonrisa- Señoritas- inclinándose- ya se prepararon sus habitaciones, esperemos lo disfruten.

Subiendo con algo de miedo a la limosina- Oka-san ¿seguro que no te metiste con yakuzas?

-Por supuesto que no Naruko- ofendida la madre.

Naruto pensó que tal vez el cambio no seria tan malo, después de todo viviría en una mansión "otra vez", ya se había acostumbrado a vivir como lo hacían, acostumbrarse ahora a los lujos no estaba en sus planes- _¿Cómo será mi prometido?- _imaginándose a un joven hermoso y elegante- _Kukuku solo espero que sea muy guapo- _¡no era que fuera superficial! ¡Claro que no! ¡Era una chica por todos los cielos!

Al llegar a la mansión, vio con admiración la enorme casa, con hermosas flores en los portones y a lo largo del camino para llegar a la puerta principal- ¡Es hermosa!- dijo Naruko desde la ventana.

-Espero que lo disfrute Naruko-san, todo esto ahora es suyo.

-¿Eh?

-Realmente si es hermoso- mirando a Kakashi- ¿mi yerno esta dentro verdad?

La rubia solo miro a su madre- _Se ve que ya se acostumbró a la idea ¡puff!- _su madre no tenia remedio, a veces se preguntaba si ella era normal.

-Por supuesto Kushina-san- recordando la expresión de Sasuke cuando le dijo que su "novia" venia en camino.

Cuando bajaron, fueron recibidos por los de servicio con una gran sonrisa- ¡Bienvenidos!- dejando salir confeti y globos.

Con pena madre he hija solo agradecieron el acto- G-Gracias.

-Pasen por aquí- guiándolas hacia el despacho donde se encontraba Sasuke- lleven las pertenencias de las señoritas a sus habitaciones- diciéndoles a los de servicio.

-¡Hai!

Pasando por la gran casa y recorriendo los pasillos de la mansión, vieron muchos retratos, pero ninguno de ellos era de la familia Uchiha.

-¿Falta mucho?- muy curiosa le dijo Naruko.

-Ya casi llegamos- ansioso por la reacción de iba a poner la chica al ver a su "prometido". Tocando suavemente la puerta- Permiso- dejando pasar a Kushina y Naruko al estudio.

-Sean bienvenidas- dijo un chico de 10 años mientras giraba su silla que estaba detrás de un escritorio- espero disfruten de estar aquí, soy Sasuke Uchiha- tratando de sonar lo mas serio posible.

Naruko y Kushina quedaron en SHOCK, ¿acaso eso era una broma? ¿En verdad esperaban que Naruko se casara con un niño 10 años menor que ella?

-¿E-Es broma verdad?- acercándose hasta el niño- ¡Esto es de mal gusto! ¡Oka-san!- reclamándole a su madre.

-Te juro que yo no sabia- dirigiéndose a Kakashi- ¿En verdad?- incrédula.

-Así es, el Joven Sasuke es el prometido de la señorita Naruko.

-¡Pero es acaso que están locos! ¡¿Tiene que….10 años?- haciéndole caras al niño.

-¡Hey no soy un niño!- ofendido Sasuke- ¡Mas bien TU eras la niña!

-¡Como te atreves!- viendo mas de cerca a Sasuke- Espera..yo te conozco…- mientras pensaba de donde conocía a ese niño.

-¡Por supuesto dobe!- cruzando sus brazos- Te vi esta mañana ¿quieres que te lo recuerde?- sonriéndole.

Sonrojada, olvidando por un minuto el como la había llamado, lo recordó, ¡ese era el mismo niño que la había besado! - ¡Tu teme!

Mientras los "niños" se conocían mas a fondo por medio de los insultos, Kushina vio esto con algo de alegría, mientras veía a Sasuke, se do cuenta del gran parecido que tenia con su difunta amiga Mikoto- _En verdad son muy parecidos- _mientras se preguntaba si era el hijo único- ¿Es hijo único Sasuke?

Kakashi que también veía la escena con gracia- No, tiene un hermano mayor, pero el Joven Sasuke es el que carga con más responsabilidad, descuide Itachi-san esta más que feliz por la novia de su hermano.

-N-No entiendo, ¿Por qué Naruko tiene que estar con un niño si puede estar con alguien de su edad? ¿Cuántos años tiene Itachi?

Riendo- La misma edad que la señorita Naruko.

-¿Q-Que?

-Lo comprenderá mas adelante, espero y no le comente nada de esto a su hija.

Tratando de comprender lo sucedido, asintió, después de todo no tenia otra opción- Estoy feliz de que seas mi yerno Sasuke-kun- mientras besaba la mejilla del niño- Espero que cumplas todas las expectativas de mi hija- guiñándole el ojo.

-Por supuesto Kushina-san- inclinándose levemente.

-¡Te estoy hablando teme!- sintiéndose ignorada.

-Deben estar cansadas, Kakashi muéstrales sus habitaciones.

-Si- dirigiéndolas a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Espera- deteniendo a Naruko.

-¿Qué?- con cara de fuchi dirigida a Sasuke.

Suspirando- Nada- con algo de decepción en su voz.

Naruko lo miro por un momento, recorriendo la habitación en la que se encontraba- _¿No es muy grande para que un niño este aquí?-_ ¿Puedo irme?

-Si- dándole la espalda, oyendo como se cerraba la habitación y dejándolo solo en esa enorme habitación, mirando la noche por su ventana- Tal vez no fue buena la idea- recordando la cara que había puesto Naruko cuando la toco, mirando su propia mano.

Kakashi ya había dejado a su madre en su habitación y ella, estando en frente de la suya solo abrió los ojos y se alegró al ver semejante cuarto para ella sola- ¿En verdad este es el mio?- incrédula.

-Así es.

-¡AAH!- saltando en la cama- Es tan suave- rozándolas con su mejilla- ¿Mn? ¿Pasa algo?- viendo que Kakashi no se había movido de su lugar.

-El Joven Sasuke no es lo que Usted piensa- captando la atención de la joven- Siempre ha vivido con ser el segundo en todo, fue educado desde casa sin conocer su entorno, sin disfrutar la niñez como cualquier niño normal, el ha tenido que madurar mucho mas pronto de lo que Usted llegara a imaginarse.

Por un momento Naruko se sintió mal, nunca se puso a pensar si Sasuke se sentía igual o peor con la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Solo le pido que antes de juzgar conózcalo un poco, estoy seguro de que el Sasuke de ahora es solo un caparazón- dejándola sola.

-_¿Un caparazón eh?-_ dejándose caer en su hermosa cama.

La noche paso de lo mas tranquila, medio adormilada salió de su habitación buscando algo de agua, lamentablemente se perdió en esa enorme casa y llego sin querer a la habitación donde había conocido a su prometido, tocando el pomo de la puerta la abrió suavemente- ¿Mn?

En frente de ella se encontraba Sasuke, durmiendo sobre los papeles, no pudo evitar dejar que una sonrisa se adornara en su rostro, se acercó sin hacer mucho ruido, quitando varios mechones de la frente del niño- _Tiene el cabello muy suave- _tocándolo levemente- _¿Esta…..- _cargando con mucha suavidad a Sasuke y recostándolo en el sillón, mientras buscaba algo para taparlo- _Tiene fiebre….¿a quien le puedo pedir ayuda?- _con algo de angustia.

Trato de recordar donde estaba la habitación de su madre para pedirle ayuda, en unos cuantos minutos, toda la gente apareció y llevaron a Sasuke a su habitación.

-Tiene fiebre- tocando la frente del menor.

-¿Enserio?- con sarcasmo en su voz.

-Naru-chan por favor- mirando con suplica a su hija- ¿Estará bien Kakashi-san?

-Si, tal vez tanto trabajo le causo esto- pidiéndole a todos que se retiraran.

-Yo me quedare aquí- dejando a su madre y al Hatake sorprendidos- ¿Hay algún problema?

Negando los adultos, lo dejaron en manos de Naruko- ¿Cree que sea conveniente dejar a mi hija con Sasuke-kun?

-Creo que es lo mas conveniente- dijo Kakashi acompañando a la mujer a su habitación.

Dentro de la habitación de Sasuke, la rubia acerco una silla y se quedo cuidándolo toda la noche, mirando a veces el rostro del niño- _despierto se le ve una cara de amargado- _riendo por el pensamiento, pero ahora, era solo eso, un niño, miro detalladamente casa aspecto del menor, dándose cuenta que en verdad era hermoso a pesar de la edad que tenia, parecía un pequeño ángel- _Kakashi-san tiene razón, es demasiado maduro para su edad- _tocando suavemente la mejilla del niño.

Sonrojándose por tal acto decidió pasar por alto esto, poco a poco el cansancio se fue apoderándose de Naruko, no se dio cuenta cuando se quedo dormida al lado del menor.

Sasuke sintiendo un peso extra en su cuerpo, abrió los ojos lentamente, para ver a Naruko a su lado, busco su mano para entrelazarla con la suya, y con una sonrisa en su rostro volvió a dormir.

* * *

Siiiiii, es un SHOJO, no habrá nada de lemmon, ¿como? es un niño de 10 y ella de 17, seria muy "raro", es mas bien una historia romántica, tal vez besos si pero solo sera eso XD.

Contesto los RW!:

Pao20: lo se!, gracias por comentar!

Ayase San: por supuesto que no! Esta es de capítulos, no se cuantos me tomen pero lo terminare.

Mony: jajajajajajaj, siempre es bueno despejarse de las tareas! Gracias! Espero y disfrutes de cada capitulo!

Anellis: lo se jajajjajaaj, y me alegra que comentes en este, espero y te guste también.


	3. Llegada

**LO EDITE, COMETI UN ERROR QUE NO DEBIO SER, SOLO CAMBIA EL FINAL, GRACIAS A LAS QUE ME ANIMAN PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y BUENO LAMENTO BORRAR LAS RESPUSTAS DE LOS RW.**

**-**dialgo normal-

_- pensamientos de los personajes-_

_-recuerdos de los personajes o conversaciones._

Naruto no me pertecene...bla...bla...bla...es de Kishomoto, lo hago sin fines de lucro y LAMENTO SI HAY ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS.

* * *

-Y…¿Cómo durmió el bello durmiente? ¿Pudo despertar con el beso de su "príncipe"- le dijo Kakashi a un recuperado Sasuke.

-Cállate- sonrojado.

-Bueno, se le dio Usted o ella se lo dio- mientras le pasaba los papales.

-Te dije que te callaras- todavía con el sonrojo pero con cara de pocos amigos.

-Deberías haberla besado, no creo que se hubiera dado cuenta de todos modos.

* * *

•

•**Flashback•**

•

* * *

Sasuke ya se había recuperado del resfriado, creyendo que era una alucinación el haber visto a Naruko la noche anterior, se levanto con un humor de pocos amigos, y quitándose las sabanas, la vio, a esa chica rubia, testaruda y grosera, con cuidado, aporto un mechón rubio y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Mn.

Sintió como se removía la rubia, asustado de ser descubierto se movió con mas cuidado, esperando no haber sido descubierto.

Para su desgracia alguien lo había visto, y ese alguien era Kakashi.

* * *

•

•**Fin Flashback•**

•

* * *

-Si no dejas de hablar ten por seguro que me encargare de coserte esa lengua- recordando el incidente.

Cada tantos, su mirada viaja por la puerta, esperando encontrarse con esos ojos azules, pero hasta el momento no había señales.

-¿Quiere que le traiga a la señorita Naruko?

Dirigiéndole una mirada de odio- Lárgate- cuando al fin quedo solo, poso su vista en la gran ventana que daba a su jardín, tenia mucho trabajo, le hubiera gustado mostrarle personalmente a Naruko la casa, pero el trabajo era primero, se conformaría con llevarla a algún lado en fin de semana.

* * *

•

•SN•

•

* * *

Para Naruko fue una sorpresa despertar en una cama que no era de ella, con un dolor horrible de espalda y con algunas ojeras.

-¿Qu..- ya despierta- ¡Maldición!- saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación para ir a la suya que milagrosamente encontró, se metió a la ducha y salió disparada lista para irse a la escuela.

-¿A dónde vas Naru-chan?- una entregada Kishina le preguntaba desde un cómodo sofá, tomando con delicadeza una fina taza de porcelana.

La rubia la ver a su madre tan cómoda y sin preocupación, jalo toscamente sus cabellos-¡¿A donde crees?! ¡Ya se me hizo tarde dattebayo!- abriendo la gran puerta.

-Jejeje Naru-chan ¿has visto la hora?

Desconcertada por la pregunta de su madre, miro detenidamente ese enorme reloj de la pared, preguntándose si todo en esa casa era así de grande- ¡QUE!- cayendo de forma muy dramática-¡¿Por qué?!

Del otro lado de la mansión, Sasuke dejo caer los papeles y dio un suspiro muy largo- Dobe- dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tal parece que la Señorita Naruko se dio cuenta de la hora.

Sasuke miro extrañado al hombre que le sonreía de forma muy extraña, preguntándose si en algunas de sus tantas vidas había hecho algo sumamente malo para tener a semejante mayordomo- guardián como el.

De regreso con Naruko, que seguía tirada en el piso llorando como una niña.

-Naru-chan cálmate - tratando en vano de que se callara- _Naru-chan si no fueras mi hija y por Dios que en serio si no lo fueras te golpeara con algo para no oír tu chillida voz- _¡y es que ya la tenia harta!

-¡Pero Oka-san!

-Naru entre tu y yo sabemos que detesta la escuela como las verduras- con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Lo se, pero….pero en verdad quería ir!- en estos momentos de su vida la mejor solución a su estado actual era mejor estar en la escuela que en esta casa- tendré que ver al teme- susurrando esto ultimo.

-¿Eh, dijiste algo hija?

-N-Nada- nerviosa, y ya dejando el drama por un lado, trato de regresar a su habitación, y digo trato porque por alguna extraña razón…..

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HAGO AQUÍ?!- dejando caer estrepitosamente su bolso en "esa" habitación.

-Quieres callarte dobe, algunos tienen que trabajar.

-¡T-TU!- señalándolo- ¡¿Qué no estabas enfermo?!- no sabia como, pero había llegado a la habitación de Sasuke.

-Estoy mejor gracias por preguntar- sonriéndole sínicamente.

-Sasuke-san se levanto de muy buen humor esta mañana Señorita Naruko, al parecer paso buena noche, aunque diría yo que paso la noche en compañía de alguien "muy" agradable"- sonriendo con el único ojo visible.

Tanto Naruko como Sasuke se sonrojaron y desviaron su mirada- aun así deberías reposar- cruzando sus brazos- vamos te acompaño a tu habitación.

-Hay trabajo que hacer, vete tu y déjame aquí, me incomoda tu presencia- le dijo esperando que Naruko se fuera.

-Pues no me voy- y con paso firme, tomo a Sasuke del brazo.

-¡¿Qué haces?, suéltame dobe!- el pequeño Uchiha estaba sorprendido por semejante osadía, por un momento pensó que se iría por la forma tan sería y fría con la que le había dicho aquello.

-Cuide bien de Sasuke-san, Señorita Naruko- mientras observaba como jalaba literalmente al pequeño que estaba en shock.

-Nunca he cuidado de alguien a parte de mi madre y de mí, pero no creo que sea tan difícil cuidar de un enano como tú- Sasuke pudo bien contestar con un sarcasmo a eso, pudo desde un principio deshacerse del agarre en la que era sometido, pero por alguna razón, dejo que todo eso pasara.

Dejo que Naruko husmeara entre su ropa para que se pusiera algo más cómoda e incluso dejo que lo ayudara ha cambiarse de ropa y ayudarlo a volver a la cama.

-_Extraño- _ eso era lo que sentía, jamás en su corta vida había sido tratado como lo que era... un niño, porque a pesar de hacer lo que un adulto hacia, era físicamente un niño, un niño que había sigo obligado a madurar mas temprano y sobre todo, había sido forzado a dejar a un lado esa bella infancia.

Miro atentamente a esa rubia atolondrada saliendo y entrando a su habitación con sopa, unos libros y una computadora, y sin proponérselo solto una pequeña y suave risa que acaparo toda la atención de su compañera.

-¿De que te ríes?- desde que Naruko obligo a Sasuke a descansar y aprovechando que no iría a la escuela, trajo su tarea, algo de comida que le había dado Kakashi y la computadora, su plan era estar todo el día con Sasuke, aunque no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de porque lo hacia.

-De ti, ¿vez otra dobe por aquí?- haciendo enojar a Naruko.

-Enano ingrato, mira que malagradecido saliste, yo que vengo a pasar tiempo contigo- susurro mas cosas mientras se acomodaba en esa gran cama.

-¿Q-Que haces?- viendo como la rubia subía hasta "su" cama y se acomodaba a su lado.

-¿Qué crees? No pienso quedarme de nuevo en esa horrible silla, me duele aun la espalda- tocando su frente- no tiene fiebre pero necesitas descansar, así que deja que "tu" Naru-chan se haga cargo de….-error, sabia que había dicho algo peligroso.

-¿Así que…-acercándose y quitando un mechón de su cabello y poniéndolo detrás de su oreja- "mi Naru-chan"-

Sonrojada al sentir el aliento de ese enano, y sintiendo que sus manos temblaban- ¡Y-Yo n-no dije eso!

-Ah…ahora estoy sordo- apartando su mano pero aun pegado a ella por las caderas- _me siento un pervertido- _no quería tenerla cerca, pero tampoco la quería lejos de él.

-¡P-Por supuesto! ¡D-Debe s-ser la fiebre…s-si debe ser!- auto convenciéndose- _siento mi rostro arder…¡esto no puede pasar a mi! ¡es solo un enano mal geniudo!_

Contento por la reacción que le provoco - ¿Qué vas a hacer?- curioso al ver el montón de cuadernos en su cama.

-¿Eh?- olvidando lo anterior- ¡Ah es algo de tarea que debí hacer jejeje, soy algo mala _por no decir pésima _en matemáticas- tomando su odiosa libreta donde estaban todos esos numero que la esperaban para comérsela.

Arrebatándole la libreta y ojeándola- yo no le veo problema, mira este de aquí esta mal.

-¿Cuál?- durante toda una hora Sasuke se la paso explicándole una manera mas fácil de entender a las matemáticas, la chica no era mala, era pésima, pero era mejor ayudarla con esto, a estar encerrado en esa habitación tan fría el solo.

Los primeros 5 minutos Naruko se dio cuenta que el pequeño era muy inteligente, a los 10 minutos, entendió problemas que ni Neji con toda la paciencia del mundo pudo lograr lo que ahora hacia Sasuke, a los 20 minutos ya habían terminado con matemáticas por lo que siguieron con otra materia, a los 25 minutos, de los cuales solo Sasuke hablaba, Naruko dejo de prestar atención a sus palabras para ver con detenimiento al azabeche- _No es nada feo, es decir, tiene 10 años, ya me lo imagino cuando tenga mi edad, de seguro tendrá a un montón de chicas a su alrededor, con esa piel pálida y esos bonitos ojos, y esa pequeña sonrisa…..¡NOO! que estoy pensando no soy una pederasta! Es solo un mocoso…un mocoso del cual estoy comprometido, el cual, cuando tenga mi edad ya no le gustare y me dejara por una más joven- _¡NO!

-Y….¿me estas poniendo atención?- mientras Naruko lloraba de forma dramática- eh dobe- _¿me esta ignorando? Chs.-_ tomando sutilmente su mano- N-a-r-u-k-o.

La chica al sentir el suave rosa y la "extraña" forma en la que pronuncio su nombre la hizo volver a la realidad- ¿Q-que?

-Mn, olvídalo, creo que tu cerebro ya proceso demasiada información- dejando el libro a un lado.

-¡Que dijiste teme!

Levantándose de la cama y tomando algo de ropa- vamos- extendiéndole la mano.

-S-Sasuke aun debes descansar – tomando su mano.

-Contigo a mi lado dudo mucho que descanse- le dijo con desgano, mientras salían de su habitación.

-P-pero….

-¿No quieres conocer la mansión?- aferrándose mas al agarre.

-S-Si p-pero…

-Te la enseñare yo.

El recorrido de la mansión dura un par de horas, a decir verdad parecía castillo esa casa, muchas habitaciones, muchos jardines y una enorme cocina, durante el recorrido sus manos aun seguían entrelazadas, pero ninguno hacia un esfuerzo por soltarse del otro.

Al pasar por uno de los tantos pasillos, Naruko detuvo su andar, cosa que hizo que Sauske también se parece, pues aun seguían tomado de la mano- Ne Sasuke ¿Quiénes son?- señalando una gran foto familiar.

Con el seño fruncido, había esperado no toparse con esa foto, no quería recuerdos, no quería tener que explicarle a Naruko quieres eran esas personas, pero con lo terca que era su prometida, esta seguro que lo sabría de una forma- son mi padres- casi con desgano.

-¿Enserio?- emocionado soltándose de Sasuke- Valla teme, tu madre es hermosa, aunque tu padre…. ¡ah! ¡¿es tu hermano?!

Molesto- Si…

-¿Y como se llama?- sonriéndole.

-Itachi- sonrojado por la forma en que le pregunto Naruko.

-¿Y no vive contigo?

-No- le contesto secamente- ahora esta en el extranjero- tomándola de la mano otra vez- vamos hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte.

-Eh! Pero quiero saber más de tu familia- haciendo unos pucheros.

-Ya dije que no dode- sintiendo como sus ojeras se calentaban con solo ver a la rubia suplicarle así.

-De acuerdo teme, pero ¡quiero algo a cambio!- aferrándose más a la mano ajena.

-Lo tendrás- volviendo al camino- _lo prometo._

Otra maldita hora para llegar a un inmenso jardín, lleno de muchas flores- ¡Es hermoso!- dijo Naruko mientras daba vuelta por las flores.

-Mn…vamos- guiándola a un apartado lugar.

Unos 15 minutos mas y llegaron, Sasuke sonrió al ver lo que había preparado, había muchas flores en un pequeño jardín, a comparación con el anterior, este era mas pequeño, frente a él estaba un estaque que reflejaba un agua tan cristalina que se podía ver el cielo sin mirar hacia arriba- Esto es tuyo- todo esto con un semblante serio.

-¿M-Mio?- A Naruko le encantaban las flores, pero en especial una, y esa eran los girasoles, una vez su madre le dijo que ella era como un girasol, ya que estos siempre siguiendo al sol, y ella siempre seguía al sol aun y cuando no estuviera en el cielo- D-De verdad puedo…?

-Ya te dije que si dobe- por dentro estaba templando de miedo, nunca había regalado nada a una mujer, bueno a su madre pero eso no contaba, había preparado todo el jardín que antes habían pasado, pero cuando obtuvo mas información acerca de su prometida, creo este pequeño estanque.

Camino lentamente y miro detenidamente las flores, tomo una delicadamente, aspirando el aroma, sonrió, jamás a parte de sus padres le habían dado un regalo tan hermoso como ese chico lo había hecho- Gracias- le dijo mirándolo con esos hermosos ojos azules- para después voltearse y seguir observando ese pequeño jardín que ahora era suyo.

Por un momento Sasuke sintió que se le iba el "alma", nervioso y sintiendo sus piernas fallar, se sentó en el pasto y dejo que la chica se divirtiera un rato, total el trabajo lo podía hacer Kakashi, por el momento disfrutaría dela compañía que le brindaba esa pequeña flor.

Cuando notaron que hacia presencia la noche, decidieron entrar, el camino fue agradable y silencioso, lejos de ser incomodo como antes, este ahora era mas agradable, por un momento sintieron que se conocían de toda la vida y que solo bastaban las miradas o los gestos para entenderse.

-¡Oh Naru-chan Sasuke-kun que bueno que ya llegaron!- Kushina corrió a los brazos de su hija y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Sasuke que este hizo que se sonrojara levemente- ¡Vamos la cena ya esta lista y estoy segura que Naru tiene hambre!

-¡Oka-san!- algo avergonzada.

-Sasuke-kun, espero que complazcas a mi hija correctamente, aunque no lo creas es algo exigente- mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-¡Madre!- apenada.

-Estoy seguro de que Sasuke-san sabrá complacerla en todos los sentido ¿verdad?- también guiñando un ojo al Uchiha.

-Estas muerto Kakashi.

-¡Vamos teme no les hagas caso, no quiero que me madre te pegue lo loco!- tomándolo del brazo.

Tanto Kushina como Kakashi vieron a los dos jóvenes dirigirse al comedor- Sasuke-san jamás dejo que nadie lo tocara como lo hace Naruko-chan.

-Mi hija tiene un gran don, solo espero que Sasuke-kun no la deje ir- siguiendo a los jóvenes.

* * *

•

•**SN•**

•

* * *

-¡Realimente te odio Uchiha!

Una hermosa chica pálida, de cabello negro como la noche con tonos morados, largo hasta debajo de la cintura, con unos hermosos ojos color violeta oscuros, realmente de noche no se podía apreciar el color morado-violeta, tanto de su cabello como de sus ojos, claro que de día era completamente diferente, vestía un hermoso vestido rojo con encajes blancos, medias blancas y zapatos negros, con un pequeño abrigo negro haciendo juego.

Una niña muy hermosa, cualquiera que la viera podría fácil confundirla con una muñequita de porcelana.

-Tranquila, estoy seguro que esto lo podemos arreglar- poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica.

- Pero Itachi-san… yo..

-Descuida me encargare de que ese problema se arregle.

* * *

Bien como dije, solo cambie la ultima parte, no se angustien sabran quien es mi personaje que sta ves no invente porque ¡si existe! solo lo robe de otro anime muajajjajajajjaj.

GRACIAS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIEN COMENTA, A QUIEN LEE PERO NO DEJA COMENTARIO Y A QUIEN LO AGREGA A FAVORITOS.


	4. Cara a Cara

**hOlA:**

****Había querido actualizar antes, pero no pude, unos de los problemas fue mi compu...¡esta loca! en fin~ no tengo nada que decir, así que

**¡disfruten!**

****O si...aclaraciones...

-dialogo normal-

-_pensamientos-_

**-**_esto lo toman como conversaciones de teléfono, o cuando no entes presentes-_

**¡ahora si DISFRUTEN! y lamento los errores ortográficos, ya sabes que Naruto no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla.**

* * *

**Murasaki Kuhōin **era una niña que prácticamente tenia todo, de carácter caprichoso, orgullosa, "madura", fría y cruel cuando se lo proponía, muy directa, pero también muy leal si la persona lo merecía, era muy responsable, tanto en casa como en el colegio al que asistía, era prácticamente una pequeña princesa que podía fácilmente a sus escasos 10 años manejar cualquier situación, excepto claro estas dos en las que se encontraba:

* * *

**•••**

**Flashback**

* * *

"Todo había estado bien hace apenas unos días, feliz en su propio mundo, al ser hija única y heredera de un gran imperio de cadenas de centros comerciales, no tenia que preocuparse de nada, solo el hecho de que su padre le había dicho que estaba comprometida con Sasuke Uchiha.

Su primera reacción a eso fue sonreír, luego reírse como histérica y finalmente llorar como la niña que era, al parecer sus padres creían conveniente comprometerla antes de que ella tomara sus decisiones y nos les prestara atención a los "sabios" consejos de sus "adorados" padres.

Cuando se calmo y fue consiente de que no podría estar con su amor "platónico", porque ella sabia que era mucho mas que eso, se dio a la tarea de saber quien demonios les había dado ese horrible consejo, porque eso era, UN HORRIBLE CONSEJO.

Finalmente y después de una búsqueda exhaustiva, dio con la persona que había hecho semejante atrocidad, y su nombre era: Itachi Uchiha.

¡Correcto! nada menos que su querido y no tan notable amor, tragándose su orgullo pregunto porque, ¿porque tenia precisamente que casarse con su hermano?

¡Claro, la respuesta que recibió no fue del todo bien aceptada!

_-"Bueno Saki, creo que eres perfecta para mi pequeño hermano, además tienen la misma edad, algo que es muy conveniente, sin mencionar que se criaron juntos, serás una perfecta esposa"_

Todo esto dicho con una sonrisa chantajista, ¡porque eso era! ¡Y ella que esperaba casarse con el Uchiha mayor!"

* * *

**Fin Flashback**

**•••**

* * *

-_¡No me agrada esta situación! ¡Se supone que me case con Itachi no con Sasuke!- _mirando de reojo al azabeche- Espero que puedas solucionar todo esto Itachi- con claro enojo en su voz.

Y como no estar enfadada, ella no residía en Tokio, vivía en Kyoto, cuando Itachi llego con esa "gran noticia", le hicieron empacar todo y mudarse a la residencia Uchiha, para colmo resultaba que su "prometido" ya tenía "prometida".

Menudo lio en la que estaba, el solo recordar la cara de alegría de sus padres al despedirse en el aeropuerto deseándole la felicidad del mundo no ayudo mucho, ¡Por Dios solo tenia 10 años no 17! tampoco ayudo el enterarse de que su difunta suegra ya había arreglado todo para que su hijo menor quedara comprometido.

Para ella eso era un alivio, dándole otro vistazo a Itachi que al parecer estaba hablando con alguien por mensaje en su celular y no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, eso no solo la enfadaba mas, la ponía furiosa.

Itachi que no era tan ajeno a la situación, solo daba ligeros vistazos a esa pelinegra, soltando una risa suave.

-¿De que demonios te ríes? - arisca como siempre.

-Vamos Saki, no sabia que mi madre ya tenia esto preparado, a decir verdad me sorprendió que pudieran encontrar a esa familia, tu sabes que en nuestra situación no es conveniente que se sepa que uno de los herederos no esta comprometido.

-_¿Comprometido? ¡¿Quiere decir que Itachi est-_

Riendo- No Saki, yo no lo estoy,para mi fortuna yo contaba con mi Madre que nunca dejo que esas familias se unieran a la nuestra.

-Sabes que cuando dices "esas familias"- haciendo ademan con las manos- también esta la nuestra- cruzando los brazos y dando un vistazo por la ventana.

-Je je- y otra vez esa risa- La tuya es diferente, pues desde que naciste prácticamente te vimos crecer, eres mas parte de la familia de lo que muchos creen.

-Tks- frunciendo el seño- ¿Y ya tienes un plan?

-Bueno...por el momento viviremos en la mansión, arreglaremos esto con calma.

-¡Me estas diciendo que viviere bajo el techo de tu odioso hermano y su infantil prometida!- bien ¡esto era el colmo!, podía vivir en donde sea, siempre que Itachi estuviera a su lado, pero...de ahí a vivir con el Uchiha menor...¡no eso no!

-Calma Saki, te prometo arreglar todo esto- tratando de calmarla.

-Mn- abriendo un poco la ventana de la limosina, ya estaba mareada y asqueada de estar en ese carro- Ne Itachi- usando su mejor voz, atrayendo toda la atención de Itachi quien la miraba de una forma que la hacia sonrojar, de no ser porque era de noche y que "sabia como manejar sus nervios", se hubiera delatado de forma vergonzosa- esto merece una recompensa ¿no crees?- sonriendo.

Para cualquier chico de la edad de **Murasaki **le hubiera parecido muy tierno ¡y hasta se hubiera sonrojado! Claro que a Itachi le parecía tierna, a sus escasos 17 años ya había visto millares de mujeres hermosas, pero esta niña le había robado algo que no creyó nunca dar, y no queriendo confundirla, mas de lo que él estaba, calmo su cuerpo- ¿Que quieres a cambio?

Soltando una suave risa- Ya lo veras.

* * *

**••••••••••****••••••****••••••••••••••**••••••••••••~**SN~•••••****••••••••••••••****•••••••••••••••••••**

* * *

-¡Ah~ estuvo deliciosa la comida!- dijo Naruko.

-Dobe, casi nos dejas sin comida- haciendo enfadar a la rubia.

-¡¿Que dijiste teme?!

-Si sigues así te pondrás como una vaca y me veré en la necesidad de mandar a hacer una línea de ropa XXX solo para ti- sonriendo sarcásticamente, mientras sus ojos no perdían detalle en como brillaban esos hermosos ojos azules de su compañera.

-¡Maldito Sasuke, ya quisieras tener el cuerpo que yo tengo enano del demonio!- y ahí va, tal vez ella no fuera consiente, pero cuando discutía con Sasuke las demás personas a su alrededor dejaban de existir.

-Si fuera mujer, seria más hermosa que tú- cerrando los ojos lentamente para darle un trago a su bebida.

-M-Mas h-hermosa q-que y-yo- _¡Le parezco hermosa! _sonrojada y queriendo hacerse pequeñita bajo la mirada para ver su plato vacío.

Sasuke que en ese momento fue consiente de lo dicho, se sonrojo en igual o peor manera que Naruko, solo podía escuchar la suave risa de Kushina y la risa burlona de Kakashi.

-Bueno creo que será mejor que Naru-chan y Sasuke-kun se vallan a dormir, mañana hay muchas cosas que hacer, y no puedo dejar que Naru-chan se vuelva a quedar dormida- mientras mantenía una sonrisa.

- Vamos dobe- acercándose a ella y jalándola del antebrazo.

-E-Espera teme a d-don..-

-Camina- dejando a los presentes; camino rumbo a su "habitación" y metió de manera delicada...mas bien empujándola a su habitación, mientras el buscaba algo- Quiero que hagas algo por mi- mientras ponía una pequeña caja en su cama.

-T-Teme...no c-cres que..er..bueno- sonrojada y poniendo una mano en su cabeza- eres un poco pequeño para esto...es d-decir, no s-se si...ya sabes...eh...

Con una ceja alzada- ¿Que demonios estas pensando dobe?- miraba como la rubia tartamudeaba y movía exageradamente sus manos.

-B-Bueno y-ya sa-sabes_..._tu...yo...bueno...- mas nerviosa.

Algo sorprendido miro la caja que tenia en su cama, mirándola con curiosidad se pregunto que pasaba por la pequeña mente de su prometida ¡¿que demonios esperaba que ella hiciera por el?!- _¡Acaso ella esp-_ sonrojado por la extraña situación que provoco Naruko la miro con algo de malicia- Dobe...¿que clase de pensamientos sucios tenias en mete? ¿Acaso querías cumplir una fantasía tuya conmigo?- sonriendo por las reacciones tan evidentes de la rubia.

-¡¿De que demonios hablas?! ¡¿Para eso me trajiste aquí no?! ¡Tu eres el pervertido!- acusándolo con el dedo- ¡No eres mas que un enano pervertido!- sintiendo sus mejillas arder..

Sasuke se acercó lentamente a la caja, tomándola con cuidado se la puso en frente de Naruko- Esto dobe...- dejando ver el contenido- es un celular..-la rubia solo miro el contenido con sospecha- _No puedo creer que pensara en otra cosa- _con una gota de vergüenza- Quiero que lo tengas.

Olvidando la penosa situación que había provocado- ¡¿Para que quiero un celular si ya tengo el mio?!- ¿Por qué Sasuke le regalaba un celular? ¡¿Enserio la veía tan…..¡ni siquiera quería decir esa palabra!

Bufando- eso lo de dobe, pero este- sacando el pequeño aparato- es distinto, quiero que siempre lo lleves contigo y que no lo prestes a nadie- mirándola fijamente.

Sintiendo esa aura abrumadora, trago saliva y tomo el celular cuidadosamente, a decir verdad era muy bonito, el suyo también lo era, pero este…¡estaba segura que sus amigas se morirían de la envidia!- _¡Alto Naruko, no puedes dejarte intimidar por ese enano!...Pero….¡es genial este celular!- _mientras terminaba de discutir con ella misma, le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza- De acuerdo teme, me quedo con este celular.

-Bien-dándole la espalda, Naruko no puedo notar la expresión de Sasuke- _Al menos así sabré donde esta, fue buena idea poner un localizador en ese celular- _mirando a Naruko que saltaba feliz con su nuevo juguete- _No entiendo a las mujeres, pero mientras no sepa que con eso puedo rastrearla por mi no hay problema- _encogiéndose los hombros.

¡BINGO!

Sasuke había mandado a instalar un localizador para mantener "segura"…_si claro_.. a su prometida, esto con el fin de salvaguardar la integridad de la rubia, sonriendo mas seguro, se dispuso a "acompañar", por no decir que la corrió de su habitación para poder descansar.

Fuera de la habitación de Sasuke- Estúpido teme, mira que traerme a empujones y luego correrme de ese modo, definitivamente le falta delicadeza para tratar a una belleza como yo, pero….-mirando el celular- ¡Ah~ eres tan lindo, que vale la pena haber venido!

Ninguno de los dos se percato de dos presencias que entraban a la residencia, uno por estar pensando en que todo lo tenia fríamente calculado y la otra por su juguete nuevo.

-SN-

-Itachi ¿estas seguro de que debo quedarme aquí?- mientras observaba..._fisgoneaba..._su "nueva casa".

-Si Saki- cargando la maleta que traía su pequeña acompañante.

-¿Cuando conoceré a la prometida de su hermano?

Riendo- No debes ser tal formal conmigo ni con Sasuke Murasaki, después de todo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo.

Volteándole la cara- No necesitas recordarme eso.

-Bien Saki mañana la conocerás- _Aunque yo tampoco la conozco-_ suspirando de alivio al ver quela niña que no hacia preguntas.

-Ne Itachi- tomándolo de la mano- ¿Me llevas a mi habitación?- _¡JA! ¡Con esto es seguro que lo tengo!_

-Yo aun tengo cosas que hacer, mejor llamo a una de servicio para que te lleve ¿Si?- cuando por fin...pudo estar a solas, dejo caerse en el sofá- _¿Como será la prometida de mi hermano? Me sorprendió saber que Kakashi dio con ellas, no podría negar ese compromiso, después de todo fue mi Madre quien lo estableció, además si Sasuke esta de acuerdo, la niña debe ser especial para que no allá tratado de zafarse de esto- _mientras iba cerrando poco a poco los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño- _Solo espero que todo salga bien y que ninguno salga lastimado._

* * *

**•••**

**Flashback**

* * *

_-Itachi-san he encontrado a la señora Uzumaki junto a su hija, ya he hablado con ella acerca del compromiso establecido con Mikoto-san.- _

Itachi, quien ya había llegado a la residencia Kuhōin y había establecido el compromiso con su hermano, miro su teléfono como si fuera lo más grandioso que su hermosa vista le podía ofrecer.

_-Kakashi ¿puedes repetirlo?- _Al parecer se había adelantado a los hechos...y ¡valla que adelanto!

_-Así es Itachi-san, Uzumaki-san acaba de aceptar el compromiso de su hija con su hermano el joven Sasuke, y debo decir que Sasuke-san también esta complacido con el próximo matrimonio con la señorita Naruko._

Ahí, parado justo a fuera de la residencia de los Kuhoin, sonrió de forma torcida- _N-No me digas..._

_-Itachi-san...¿no habrá hecho algo "que no debió hacer ¿verdad?"_

Bueno era humano, quien iba a decir que realmente había encontrado a esa familia que busco por años, todo esto no hubiera pasado si los hubiera encontrado antes, pero...¡él hubiera no existe!

Dejando salir un suspiro largo y agotador, paso cuidadosamente su mano por el cabello- _P-Por supuesto que no jejeje- _riendo forzadamente- _asegúrate de llevarlas a la mansión, nos veremos en unos días._

No dio tiempo de contestar al pobre de Kakashi, bueno al menos el peliplateado ya había cumplido su parte, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Itachi no tuvo mas remedio que contarle las cosas a Murasaki, después de todo la había sacado de su casa y su entorno para traerla como compañera de su hermano, ahora el problema era...¡como aclarar todo esto!

No solo tendría que soportar los corajes de su hermano, sino las miradas de los padres de Saki, sin contar con la gente del círculo social donde ambos hermanos se desenvolvían.

* * *

**Fin Flashback**

**•••**

* * *

Bueno ya mañana sería otro día, y con la poca conciencia que le quedaba, solo esperaba que su hermano no lo corriera de casa.

La mañana paso tranquila en la residencia Uchiha, Itachi que aun dormirá en el sofá, se levanto cuidadosamente, sintiendo un horrible dolor en la espalda- _¿No se supone que tenemos lo mejor aquí? Demandare a quien allá comprado este sofá._

Metido en su mente y mirando de mala manera a ese defectuoso sofá, no se percato de una presencia que lo estaba viendo con pánico.

-_¡Un ladrón! ¡Que hago, que hago! ¡¿Llamo a Sasuke o Kakashi?!...aunque no se porque llamaría a Sasuke, el teme es tan enano que no podría con el….¡Bien Naruko tienes que hacerte cargo de esto!- _la chica no se percato de un pequeño detalle, y, olvidándose de todo, salió corriendo y derribando al pobre chico, aplicando algunas clases que Neji le había enseñado, le aplico una llave- ¡Que hace un ladrón como tu aquí! ¡Hey amigo te metiste en la casa equivocada!

-_¡LADRON!- _Itachi solo pudo sentir como era tumbado al suelo y sujetado con fuerza gracias a una llave que _esa _chica le había aplicado- _Maldición._

-Naruko-san ¿Qué hace con Itachi-san?- el buen Kakashi miraba con burla como Itachi era sometido por una mujer.

- ¿Itachi? ¿Quién es ese?- manteniendo el agarre.

-Bueno…Itachi-san es el otro dueño de la mansión y hermano mayor de Sasuke-san- que lastima que no traía una cámara, era realmente chistoso ver la cara descompuesta de Naruko.

-_¡Hermano mayor! ¡¿Me tire a mi cuñado?!- _y valla, que no hablamos de _tirar_ de ese modo.

-Mn..- sonriendo desde el suelo- Hola…- Naruko al oír esa voz, sintió un extraño escalofrió, y con pena se quito de enzima y lo ayudo a pararse, ni que decir como estaba Itachi, no solo tenia un horrible dolor de espalda, ahora era su brazo, cuando la chica le ayudo a ponerse en pie, estaba a punto de preguntarle quien era cuando la vio.

La chica era realmente hermosa, unas largas piernas que se podían ver por la falda corta del uniforme, pechos generosos, una piel acanelada, rostro fino con unas extrañas marcas que la hacían ver como ¿un zorro o será gato?, una cabellera rubia como el sol, amarrada en coletas, pero lo que mas llamaba su atención eran esos ojos azules, tan azules como el cielo y tan cristalinos como el agua.

Naruko, que en ese momento se atrevió a mirar a su "cuñado", se sorprendió de ver un gran parecido a Sasuke, claro que a comparación del menor, este tenia el cabello mas largo, atado a una coleta, los mismo ojos negros y ¿ojeras?, piel pálida, unos centímetros mas alto que ella, y con ese traje negro a medio arreglar….¡ese chico esta bueno! ¡y bueno para hacerle muchas cosas!

-Y-Yo l-lo siento- tartamudeando- N-No era mi intención…I-Itachi…san.

Sonriendo un poco- descuida, creo que tengo la culpa por no haberme percatado que estabas aquí, soy Itachi Uchiha ¿y tú?

Agradecida de que no la regañaran, tomo confianza y sonriendo de manera zorruna le extendió la mano- Soy Naruko Uzumaki.

-_¿Eh?...¿Eh?...¿EH?- _atontado le tomo la mano- _¡ella es la prometido de Sasuke!- _queriendo comprobarlo con Kakashi lo miro y callo en cuenta de que si, efectivamente, esta chica ES la prometida de su estúpido hermano menor- Mucho gusto.

-I-t-a-c-h-i- dijo una sonriente niña, Murasaki se había levantado de buen humor, era un día perfecto para estar con Itachi y molestar a Sasuke y de paso a la prometida esa, pero ahora….

Quedo en shock cuando vio a su querido Itachi de la mano con una rubia oxigenada que le sonreía como una cualquiera, acercándose a paso apresurado, los separa violentamente y empujo a Naruko, haciendo que se callera.

-¡TU!- mirando a la rubia- ¡No vuelvas a tocar a Itachi de esa forma!

_¿De esa forma?- _fue el pensamiento colectivo.

-Claramente se tus intenciones, solo ¡mírate! ¡Con esas pintas cualquiera se da cuenta de la situación!- mientras Murasaki cruzaba los brazos y empezaba con el monologo.

-¿Q-Que fue….- ya menos atontada, vio una mano extendida.

-Lo lamento, Saki puede ser algo….extremista- que día más fatídico, ahora tendría que aguatar los celos de Saki un rato, ayudando a levantar a Naruko, sintió un aura perturbadoramente asesina.

-¡Aniki!- ¡y ahí va otra vez pero a la inversa!- ¡Suelta a Naruko!- haciendo que ahora el pobre Itachi cayera de lleno.

-¿Por qué tanto escandalo?- haciendo acto de presencia Kushina.

-¿Estas bien?- le dijo un no tan preocupado Sasuke a Naruko.

Esta, algo sorprendida, solo asintió con la cabeza.

El ambiente era algo…pesado, y tanto Naruko como Itachi no sabían que hacer, pues ahora los dos pequeños que detectaron la presencia contraria, caminaron hasta quedar de frente manteniendo una pelea de miradas.

-Este….- trato de hablar Naruko.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?!- Sasuke fue el primero el hablar.

-¡ESO NO TE IMPORTA, DILE A "ESA" QUE NO SE ATREVA A TOCAR DE NUEVO A ITACHI!- Murasaki le contesto del mismo modo, es decir….gritando.

-¡"ESA"- mientras señalaba a Naruko, quien por cierto estaba ofendida por la manera en la que se dirigían hacia ella- ES MI PROMETIDA Y DUEÑA DE ESTA CASA, ASÍ QUE MAS RESPETO COMPLEJO DE EDIPO!

-¡¿Q-Que dijiste?!- tratando de calmarse, mas por la confesión que por el insulto- ¡¿Ella es….tu…p-prometida?!

-¿Algún problema?- sonriendo por el triunfo- ¡Y tu, no te quiero cerca de Naruko ¿oíste?!- mirando a su hermano mayor.

-¿Su prometida?- aun incrédula, y mirando ahora con mas atención a la rubia- ¡Pero es mayor que tu!

-¿Y?- cruzando los brazos.

-_¡Esa chica debe tener la edad de Itachi….que tal si intenta robármelo! ¡No…- _ahora mirando a Sasuke, el chico tenia una mirada mucho mas altiva que Itachi, pero por la forma en la que la estaba viendo, sonrió- De acuerdo.

Algo desconfiado por el temprano cese de fuego de la niña, tomo de la mano a Naruko y la saco de ahí- Mas te vale Murasaki.

Dejando algo atontado a Itachi, un divertido Kakashi y una desorientada Kushina, ensancho mas la sonrisa- Vamos Itachi, tengo hambre- tomando el ejemplo de Sasuke y dejando solos a Kakashi y Kushina.

-Ne Kakashi…¿sabes lo que acaba de ocurrir?- la pobre mujer no entendía nada.

-Oh~ Kushina-san creo que deberá acostumbrarse a esto- despidiéndose con una ladina sonrisa.

* * *

...

...

...

¡**Lo se me quedo corto**! pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer, me tomo mucho tiempo saber como metería a este personaje que por cierto si existe, pongan el nombre de la niña y tal como la describí es así, de hecho ese anime es muy bueno, lo recomiendo, lo único que hice fue tomar al personaje y su nombre acoplando o cambiando su personalidad a una mía que es similar a la del manga de DM.

por el momento no contesto RW, pero les prometo que en el siguiente si...¡Gracias por quien lo agrega a favoritos!


	5. Mas sorpresas

**Y volví! bueno he de decir que si pienso acabarla, si no actualizo o me tardo mucho, es por falta de inspiración, esta ves ya tengo...ya volvió a mi!**

**así que espero disfruten el capitulo.**

-_diálogos en cursivas- _**son los pensamientos de los personajes**_**  
**_

-diálogos normales- **es la narración normal**

**LAMENTO SI VEN ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS O ALGO MAS, DE SER ASÍ, NO DUDEN EN DECIRME**

* * *

Naruko Uzumaki no era inteligente, pero tampoco era una completa estúpida, solo despistada, y solo en algunos casos…muy observadora, un ejemplo era esta mañana.

Sasuke había literalmente lanzado a Naruko de la cama, argumentando que tenía que llegar temprano al instituto, y que era su deber llevarla sana y salva a la escuela, cosa que la rubia no creyó.

Con toda la pereza del mundo, ya alistada, bajo en compañía del pequeño niño de 10 años, solo para encontrarse con otra niña de la misma edad que la mataba con la mirada, afortunadamente ese dicho de: "si las miradas mataran"…, no era verdad.

-¿Y dime Naruko-chan, en qué grado estas?- Itachi también había sentido esa tensión desde que vio a la rubia y a su hermano sentarse con ellos al desayuno, tratando de amenizar el ambiente, le saco platica a su "cuñada".

Grave error- Si dinos NA-RU-KO-~CHAAAAN~ ¿en qué grado estas?- mientras Saki jugaba con su tenedor.

-Y-Yo pues…err…tercero- tragando saliva- Es mi último año de instituto, el siguiente ya entro a la Universidad- riendo nerviosamente.

-¿ENSERIO~?- Saki vio sorprendida a la rubia, este dato si era alarmante, no solo tenía la edad de su querido Itachi, si no que….¡era un prospecto perfecto para él! –_Maldición –_ mirándola bien, o más bien, viboreando a la chica, se dio cuenta de algo…¡la arrastrada rubia mal teñida era muy bonita! Si la arreglabas un poco, y arreglar se refería a peinar y maquillarla, agregándole un hermoso vestido, podría parecer una muñeca de porcelana….claro tiñéndole el pelo de otro color….odiaba el amarillo…. en definitiva ¡odiaba a esa chica!

-Valla, y dime Naruko-chan ¿has decidido que estudiar?- le cuestiono Itachi.

-Ella estudiara una carrera que se acorde a la empresa- Sasuke no miraba con buenos ojos a su hermano, le desagradaba que lo ignoraran y mas que su Aniki lo ignorara para hablar con su "prometida".

- ¡¿Q-Qué?!- Era turno de Naruko el sorprenderse, no había necesidad de decir más, su rostro reflejaba el asombro y la indignación- Mira teme, yo escogeré lo que mejor me convenga- tratando de sonar amable para quedar bien con su "cuñado".

-Tú estudiaras una carrera empresarial…dobe- sonriendo ladinamente, demasiado confiado en su palabras…¡Y claro que estaba confiando…era un Uchiha por todos los cielos!

Sonriendo ante tal escena- Sasuke creo que deberías dejar que Naruko sea quien decida.

Saki al ver la situación, no…analizando la situación, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que el horrendo de Sasuke cuidaba de esa chica, no era estúpida para no darse cuenta del cariño que esos ojos ónix le profesaban a la rubia, sonriendo internamente, cruzo las palmas de sus manos y los miro- Yo creo que..Sasuke tiene razón, si…su "prometida" estudia otra cosa le será difícil cuando tengan que casarse.

-_¡¿Qué?!- _No solo Itachi estaba sorprendido por el cambio repentino, Naruko la miraba como si tuviera otra cabeza.

Sasuke en cambio, la miro seriamente- _¿Qué demonios estas tramando pulga?_

Murasaki no era de esas niñas que se dejaban intimidar de chicos como él, además, contaba con una ventaja que muchas no tenían, conocía a Sasuke desde pañales, esa mirada no la intimidaba- _Nada que te importe enano- _devolviendo la misma mirada.

Mientras Sasuke y Murasaki tenían en pleno desayuno una batalla de miradas, los "grandes" solo veían la escena con cierta pena.

-C-Creo que llegare tarde…¡Ne Sasuke-teme vamos!- sacando al pobre chico de esa "guerra".

-E-Espera Naruko….-tratando de soltarse- ¡Déjame aun no termino….- aun luchando para seguir con la "guerra".

-Si SASUKE-KUN~ huye…- tratando de aguantar la risa.

-Bien- parándose en seco, haciendo que Sasuke casi se diera contra el suelo- Si quieres quedarte allá tu, me iré SOLA- dando mayor énfasis al "sola", por alguna extraña razón, el pequeño ena…..Sasuke, la cuidaba mucho, y tenía una corazonada de que no le permitiría irse sola.

-Ni hablar- tomando de la mano a Naruko- vámonos, no quiere convertirte en una irresponsable- volteando a ver a Saki- esto no se acaba….

Itachi que hasta ese momento estaba siendo espectador, pudo notar la mirada que Naruko le dirigía a Sasuke, no sabía cómo interpretarla, podía jurar que fue una mirada llena de cariño, pero no sabía qué tipo de cariño- Vamos Saki, terminemos de comer.

Olvidándose de todo miro con ojitos brillantes a Itachi- ¡Hm!- mientras asentía con la cabeza.

* * *

**/•SN•/**

* * *

La escuela para Naruko siempre fue aburrida, nunca la había tomado muy en serio, aun pensaba en la conversación que se sostuvo esa mañana, ella en realidad si pensaba estudiar una carrera de este tipo, mas porque deseaba ayudar a su padre cuando creciera, amaba tanto a su padre que hubiera dado lo que fuera por pasar más tiempo con él.

Pero ahora…tenía miedo, ella, que siempre le sonreía a la vida y que por mas difíciles que fueran sus problemas no dejaba que la sonrisa la abandonara, toco instintivamente su collar que atesoraba con todo su ser, lo tomo en su mano y lo miro detenidamente.

El collar estaba compuesto por una hermosa cadena bañada en oro blanco, en forma de péndulo color zafiro, bueno en realidad, el péndulo, si era zafiro, era el último recuerdo que tenía de su padre.

…Su padre, cada vez que recordaba esa sonrisa, hacia que entrara en trance, recordando todos esos momentos que tenia con su familia, en ese entonces…completa.

Dejando que su mente viajara en su pasado, recordó hasta ese momento que hubo solo una vez que estuvo a punto de perderlo…pero no recordaba en donde, ni como lo había recuperado…solo tenía gravado en su memoria y su corazón esa angustia.

Por un momento y como si fuera un flashback, la sonrisa de Sasuke apareció en su cabeza, asombrada y algo nervioso, dejo de ver el colgante.

Tenía la vaga sensación de que a ese pequeño bastardo lo conocía desde hace algún tiempo, pero no recordaba de donde.

Bueno tal vez solo estaba confundida, tal vez solo era coincidencia, sea lo que fuera no ganaba nada atormentarse con una angustia innecesaria, lo que ahora le preocupaba era devolver el favor que la familia Uchiha les había impuesto, porque…¿Quería devolverles ese favor, verdad?

Ahora que lo pensaba bien….sentía escalofríos con la palabra que esa enana le había dicho esta mañana…_"casarse"..._ no es que no lo tuviera contemplado en su futuro, era solo que su futuro se le había adelantado más de lo debido.

Volvió a sentir ese miedo, pero uno diferente, tenía miedo a encariñarse con Sasuke-teme, tenía miedo de no poder separarse cuando a ese enano se le pasara el encaprichamiento que tenia para con ella….¿Porque eso era, verdad? ¿Solo un pequeño encaprichamiento? ¿Cierto..?

¡¿CIERTO?!

* * *

**/•SN•/**

* * *

Sasuke con un semblante serio, miro al hombre que tenía en frente, desde que había dejado a Naruko, se encerró en su despacho y trato de terminar los papeles con mucha urgencia, claro que se vio interrumpido de su trabajo cuando una inesperada visita llego con otra inesperada sorpresa.

-Dígame porque debo acceder a lo que me está pidiendo- a pesar de ser un niño de 10 años, era perfectamente capaz de llevar una conversación con un adulto, para eso se le había preparado.

-Usted sabe Uchiha-san, estas cosas no se pueden guardar por mucho tiempo, la compañía y los demás socios se enteraron de que en esta casa está viviendo su prometida, y ellos están gustosos de conocer a su futura esposa.

-No tienen porque importarles lo que haga o deje de hacer, mi prometida por ahora está algo ocupada, y no pienso quitarle su tiempo para que organice una ridícula fiesta solo para complacerlos- sabia que a esos ancianos les desagradaba que un niño de 10 años manejara la compañía, por eso mismo no les daría el gusto de complacerlos.

-Uchiha-san, nosotr….

-Sasuke- interviniendo Itachi- Será mejor que los demás conozcan a Naruko-chan, después de todo, es mejor no hacer falsas ilusiones a los demás…¿No te parece?- sonriéndole a su hermano mejor.

Con una ceja alzada y aun dudando de lo que tramaba su Aniki, asintió con la cabeza- Me encargare de todo, yo les daré la fecha después.

El hombre no tuvo más remedio que retirarse, aun no podía creer que un simple niño fuera su jefe, y más que fuera el dueño de la mayoría de las acciones de la empresa Uchiha, no tenía más remedio que seguir con las órdenes.

Cuando por fin los hermanos estuvieron a solas- Dime porque hiciste eso…van a comerse a Naruko, y hablo de forma literal- le dijo Sasuke con el seño fruncido.

-No puedes protegerla siempre Sasuke, aun eres un niño- sonriendo- además no estará sola, nosotros estaremos cuidando de ella, si vas en serio con eso de que será tu esposa, debe saber ella a que se atiene al entrar como miembro de la familia Uchiha.

-¡Por supuesto que hablo en serio!- con los puños apretados- Yo en realidad quiero que ella sea mi esposa…¡Y no soy un niño!

Riendo- Lo sé, lo sé, eres mucho más responsable que yo, pero si en verdad tienes esos fuertes sentimientos por Naruko, entonces solo tendrás que esperar a que estos fuertes sentimientos alcancen a Naruko-chan y la protejan.

Sonrojado y dándole la espalda a su hermano, espero a que saliera, cuando sintió que estaba completamente solo, suspiro, su mente vago y recordó de forma nítida ese pequeño escenario que aun guardaba en su memoria, no iba a dejar sola a Naruko, tampoco permitiría verla llorar de nuevo, no de nuevo, haría lo que estuviera en sus manos con tal de protegerla.

* * *

**/•SN•/**

* * *

Llego a casa algo desanimada, pensó por un momento en ir a molestar a Sasuke-teme…pero se arrepintió, algo le decía que no era bueno que se acercara a el por el momento.

Aparentemente sola, Naruko dejo de sonreír y mirar a la nada, por un ínfimo momento dejo de ser la chica de la eterna sonrisa, para convertirse en una persona totalmente diferente, tan ensimismada estaba que no sintió cuando su madre la tomo del brazo y la apretó contra su pecho.

-Todo está bien Naru-chan- mientras le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente.

-M-Madre- tratando de soltarse- D-Deja….

-Tranquila, tranquila Naru-chan- poniendo más fuerza en el agarre.

Naruko dejo de luchar, solo por un momento quiso ser una pequeña niña, se aferro a ese abrazo acogedor y lloro, silenciosamente, no sabía porque lloraba, solo sentía que de sus orbes azules no dejaba de salir ese liquido que estaba empezando a empañarle la vista, cerro fuertemente los ojos, como queriendo que todo desapareciera, en su mente todo era un caos, las imágenes de su familia pasaban de forma rápida, tan acelerada que le estaba doliendo la cabeza.

Sin pensarlo, recordó vagamente esa sonrisa, era cálida, el recuerdo era borroso, no le permitía ver la cara, solo podía recordar que estaba sentada, y lloraba con mucho sentimiento, hasta que alguien llego y le extendió la mano, desde esa mañana, que había recordado la sonrisa de Sasuke, algo dentro de ella se estaba volviendo un remolino tanto de imágenes como de sentimientos.

Sorprendida, se separo de su madre, quien la miraba con deje de preocupación- ¿Naru...chan?

-Oka-san….¿A-alguna vez... -hipeando- alguna vez, perdí mi colgante?- tocando su preciado tesoro.

Kushia la mira sorprendida ¿Acaso no lo recordaba? Bueno tenía que admitir que era muy pequeña para hacerlo- ¿En verdad no lo recuerdas Naruko?- Y valla que ella si lo recordaba, su hija le había hecho un escándalo cuando llego a casa llorando, diciendo que era una niña mala por haber perdido su bonito collar.

-Si te pregunto es porque no recuerdo- la miro de mal modo.

-Bueno, veras, eso paso cuando…..

-¡Oh Kushina-san, Naruko-chan, Sasuke-san las está buscando, será mejor que me acompañen- les dijo Kakashi, interrumpiendo la confesión.

-Espera Kakashi, Oka-san dim…

-¡Vamos Naru-chan, no hay que dejar esperando a mi yerno!- con los ánimos de vuelta.

Dejándola con la palabra en la boca- Oka-san- se escucho algo deprimida.

-Vamos Naruko-chan, estoy seguro que con lo que le dirá Sasuke-san se alegrara- _Y valla que gritaría….de la alegría- _mientras sonreía.

-Sabes…esa sonrisa no me gusta- dirigiéndose los dos hacia el despacho de Sasuke.

Y como si fueran familia…

-A pero que alegría verte Naruko-chan~- la presente solo sintió escalofríos al ver a esa pequeña niña con rostro de ángel.

-Bueno, porque no se los dices hermanito- Itachi solo estaba ahí para ver la reacción de Naruko.

Acomodándose mejor en el asiento- Los representantes de la compañía Uchiha, están pensando hacer una fiesta de bienvenida- sip, iba al grano ¿Por qué hacerlo de largo, si podía decirlo directamente?

-¿Y?- le dijo Naruko.

Nervioso, claro sin que los demás lo notaran- La fiesta es para anunciar mi compromiso y que los demás conozcan a …..mi prometida- bien, lo había dicho, solo tenía que esperar a la reacción de Naruko.

-¿Eh?...¡¿Eh?!...¡¿EH?!- grito la única rubia.

-Oh bueno- alzando los hombros desinteresadamente- era algo de esperarse, lo que me sorprende es que lo supieran tan rápido- caminando hacia Naruko que aun no salía del asombro- Felicidades y mi más sentido pésame.

-¡¿Cómo?!- saliendo del asombro- ¡¿Por qué me das el pésame?!- y ahora mirando al pequeño azabeche- ¡¿Por qué carajos les dijiste que era tu prometida?!- exaltada.

-¡Yo no les dije nada! ¡Ellos debieron haberlo averiguado por su cuenta!- tratando de calmarse- de todos modos lo sabrían tarde o temprano- diciendo esto casi en susurro.

-¡No pienso asistir a esa fiesta!- ¡Ni hablar, ella no encajaría con ese tipo de personas!

-¡Eres mi prometida, por lo tanto, estarás en esa fiesta!- si las cosas seguían así, le daría azúcar a temprana edad, y todo por la terquedad de esa dobe.

-¡Estas chiflado!- cruzando los brazos- Además….yo no encajaría ahí- mirando el piso.

-¿Encajar ahí? ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡¿Crees que yo encajo ahí?! ¡Por Dios Naruko, mírame!- No soportaba ver a su querida rubia con esa mirada- ¡Si por ellos fueran, hace tiempo que me hubieran quitado el cargo de líder! Para ellos no soy más….más que un simple mocoso que solo juega a ser adulto- desviando su mirada y atrayendo las miradas de los demás.

Naruko solo sintió que algo se rompía dentro de ella, por alguna razón, no podía soportar verlo así, ¡Era un niño! El tenia razón, estaba en un juego de adultos donde el también tenía que ser adulto.

Sabía que se arrepentiría de esto, con paso lento se acero hasta quedar muy cerca de Sasuke- Bien lo haré sonriendo- Pero tendrás que prometer que no me dejaras sola con esa gente tan estirada.

Los demás, que hace tiempo se habían convertido en público, miraban la escena que se les presentaba: una rubia tomando de forma tierna la mano de un niño pequeño.

-No pensaba dejarte sola de todos modos, eres capaz de armar un lió….dobe- mientras se aferraba a esa mano.

-¡Ok!- con los ánimos de vuelta- ¡Pero yo escogeré el vestido!

-Ni hablar, te ayudara la lapa de Itachi- contesto Sasuke.

-¡¿A quién demonios le dices lapa?!- Saki había estado aburrida desde que ellos se pusieron en "plan romántico", y dándose cuenta que aun no se soltaban de la mano, sonrió perversamente- Ne…¿Piensan seguir así toda el día?

Tanto Naruko como Sasuke, se soltaron sonrojados, a decir verdad, no habían notado que sus manos seguían entrelazadas.

Sonrojada- M-Mejor iré a hacer los deberes….¡mañana nos pondremos de acuerdo en esto teme!- saliendo disparada a su habitación.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- señalando a Sasuke- ¡aun eres un niño, Sasu-chan!

Por un momento deseo matar a Murasaki, era una lástima no poder hacerlo, había muchos testigos y aunque él fuera muy inteligente…no se arriesgaría, ya hallaría la forma de vengarse, y valla que lo gozaría- Ya lárgate Murasaki- mirando a Itachi- Llévate a tu perro.

-¡¿A quién le dices perro, idiota?!

-_Hay van de nuevo, si no fuera porque Sasuke siente algo por Naruko-chan, definitivamente harían buena pareja- _tomo de la mano a Saki- Vamos- mientras le sonreía.

La niña….físicamente claro, mentalmente era un adulta, que por el bien de todos, era mejor no saber cómo pensaba esa mente tan maquiavélica, dejo que la mano de Itachi y su hermosa sonrisa la condujera a…quien sabe donde…pero lo seguiría hasta el fin si era necesario.

-Jejeje- riendo levemente Kushina- Sasu-chan, me encargare de ayudar a Naru, y descuida, te aseguro que cuando la vean, sentirán envidia de mi Naru-chan.

-_No hay necesidad de vestirse bien para que envidien a Naruko, el solo verla hace que uno sienta envidia- _Gracias Kushina-san- inclinado un poco su cabeza.

-¿Crees que salga todo bien?- Kakashi miraba de reojo al pequeño.

Sonriendo muy seguro de si- Estoy seguro.

* * *

Aquí termina el capitulo 5, nop, aun no es el final, y como dije, lamento si encontraron faltas ortográficas, lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en subirlo, pero no venían a mi las ideas, ahora ya tengo muchas en la mente, y mas porque ya vi el final XD.

Contesto RW, es mas fácil así que por MP:

**Fran: **Muchas gracias XD, y no sabes como me alegra que te guste, espero los próximos también.

**Cami-nyan: **La verdad...¡esta bien bueno! jajajaja, no te averguenses mija, es una lastima que el fic sea shojo...hay pa la otra XD

**Zoe Mikaella**: Gracias y re prometo que le continuare XD.

**pao20: **Ah! esto apenas empieza, no creo que allá alianzas e parte de Sasuke, pues a este no le cae bien, ya sabes le sale su lado de amargado jajajaja

**Por ultimo y no menos importante...¡no me salio tu nombre! Así que no se como te llamas, eso no evita que te de las gracias, enserio me alegro mucho tu comentario, solo diré que pusiste que..._"escribiera un libro"_, gracias XD no sabes como aprecie ese comentario jajajja, espero y no te decepcione este y los demás.**

Ok, lo deje corto, últimamente lo estoy dejando así, así que les aseguro que el próximo si es algo extendido, jajaja, muchas gracias a quien lo agrega en favorito y quien lo lee pero no comenta, y quien si lo lee y comenta XD

Tampoco olviden que volví a Sasuke un poco...poco(? Occ, pero al final es MI historia y si no os gusta...ala! mejor ni comenten negativamente.


	6. Fiesta

**Bueno he aquí el otro capitulo, ¡muchas gracias por los ánimos! No saben lo bueno que me hace leerlos, cada uno de esos RW los aprecio de gran manera chicas.**

**Les aclaro, Naruko y Sasuke solo tienen 7 años de diferencia, claro a estas alturas lo saben, pero habrá veces que ponga 10, cosa que no me doy cuenta inmediatamente, como las veces que no haya congruencia en los diálogos o que me falla la frase, les puedo segurar que me fijo mucho en como escribo, y un beta a estas alturas...no.**

**Las personalidades pueden varias, pero por eso soy dueña de la historia... técnicamente, así que eso no importa mucho, nuevamente lamento si encuentran faltas de ortografía, aveces fallo, en fin, les dejo para que lo lean, aun no se acerca el final y tenganme paciencia jajaja.**

**-dialogo en cursiva- pensamiento del personaje.**

**Lo demás es dialogo normal, ya saben, Naruto no me pertece, bla bla bla...**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

Murasaki no por nada era la chica más popular de su escuela, no claro que, nada tenía que ver el hecho de que se tomaba más de 1 hora en arreglarse, en preparar adecuadamente su ropa, aunque tuviera que llevar el mismo uniforme todos los días, ni que decir que se la pasaba practicando la forma de caminar en su enorme espejo de cuerpo completo, no, eso no tenía nada que ver.

Por eso y más razones, no estaba esa excéntrica chica al lado de una hermosa rubia ordenándoles a los empleados de la casa como iban a ser las decoraciones del salón.

Naruko solo miraba con asombro como una pequeña niña de 10 años le ordenaba a un montón de empleados las tareas que se les había asignado, y en caso de que no se hiciera como estaba planeado, ella misma iba y los ayudaba.

-_Asombroso- _Uzumaki solo veía a la pequeña de un lado para otro, sonrió al ver que Saki se divertía en el proceso, a comparación de ella, la niña sonreía por cada cosa que hacía, realmente fue buena idea que Sasuke le haya dicho que la ayudara, prácticamente porque Murasaki hacia todo.

-La señorita Saki es amante de las fiestas, dice que es el lugar perfecto para mostrar lo poderoso que eres- Mientras Kakashi le explicaba un poco de la chica.

-¿Demostrar?- alzando la ceja.

Riendo- Al joven Sasuke le desagradan las fiestas precisamente por eso, cree que son banalidades de las personas para enorgullecer su ego, sin contar que todas las personas en este tipo de reuniones son falsas, Sasuke-sama no es de ese tipo de personas, el puede ser frio, pero es muy franco a la hora de hablar, el odia las mentiras.

-¿Pero asiste a esas fiestas no?- Naruko sabia el cargo que representaba Sasuke, y sabía de antemano que tenía que dar la cara para eso.

-Bueno, técnicamente lo hace Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama jamás se para en una fiesta a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, debe estar nervioso por tener que acudir a una, y más por quien es su acompañante.

-¿Nervioso? ¡¿Sasuke?! Me gustaría ver a ese enano nervioso por algo- desviando su vista y recorriendo mentalmente el gran salón en donde se haría el evento.

-No creo que tenga que esperar hasta la fiesta para verlo en ese estado- mientras encogía los hombros- basta con verla a usted para eso- alejándose del lugar.

Sonrojada y algo acalorada- ¡Hey Saki te ayudo en algo!- tratando disimuladamente de ocultar el bochorno.

Desde que Sasuke le había "ordenado" encargarse de la fiesta, tuvo que pensar cuál sería la fecha mas idónea para organizarla, al fin y al cabo, seria ayudar un poco al enano, el problema no fue decidir la fecha, sino el ponerse de acuerdo con la mocosa esa.

La chiquilla no había estado de acuerdo en la fecha, argumentando que ese día no le gustaba, ella ya tenía planeado el día que sería, para Naruko fue toda una odisea hacerla cambiar de opinión, ¡Ni siquiera porque le dijo que esos días eran épocas de evaluación en su escuela!

Al final y para disgusto de Murasaki, fue Sasuke el que decidió la fecha, coincidiendo exactamente con la fecha que había propuesto Naruko.

Tenían solo dos semanas y media para organizar todo, la mansión Uchiha era lo suficientemente grande para abarcar a toda la gente que asistiría.

Al pasar los días y dejando atrás las presiones de las evaluaciones, era hora de la parte más difícil de todo este proceso: "escoger un vestido".

-Vamos a salir de comprar, regresaremos en tres días.

Sasuke absorto en su despacho como siempre, dejo caer el plumón y miro de la peor forma a su odiosa amiga- ¿Qué piensan ir a Paris? – contestándole lo mas sarcástico que pudo.

Claro que Saki era igual o peor que el- ¿Te importa? Deberías agradecerme, le conseguiré un lindo vestido a tu "adorada novia"- haciendo gran énfasis en esa parte- para la fiesta.

Sonrojado- ¡No necesitas salir del país para eso!

-¡No me grites, y no te estoy preguntando, te estoy avisando! – poniendo sus manos en el escritorio.

-¡No irán a ningún lado! ¡Y jamás dejaría ir sola a Naruko contigo! – poniéndose a la defensiva.

-¡Dije que iremos! – gritando más fuerte.

-¡Pues yo digo que no, y punto!

En la gran sala, Kushina miro a un sonriente Kakashi, ¡ah esas miradas cómplices!

-¿S-Seguro que está bien Itachi?- a Naruko le temblaban las manos, solo podía ver en la entrada de la mansión unas pequeñas maletas que contenían una que otra prenda, su mirada se desvió hacia ese pequeño papel que tenían sus manos- Sabes no quiero saber cómo consiguieron mi pasaporte- con una gota de pena.

-Tranquila Naru, y por lo del pasaporte- sonriendo de forma extraña- eso fue más fácil.

Todos estaban atentos a los gritos de los más pequeños, Saki le había ordenado, ¡otro más a la lista! Que empacara uno o dos cambios, que tenían que salir y volverían dentro de dos días.

Al principio dudo, la chica era una completa lunática, una versión de Sasuke en chica pero recargada, luego se convenció de que era verdad cuando la vio en su cuarto con una pequeña maleta.

Según ella, los mejores vestidos estaban en esa ciudad, por lo que viajarían muchos kilómetros para estar un solo día y escoger un vestido que fácilmente ella podía haber hecho o pedir prestado, total solo lo usaría una sola vez.

Finalmente y como siempre, la chiquilla se salió con la suya, lo bueno de todo eso, era que Itachi las acompañaría, cosa que por un momento le pareció mala idea.

De las escalares bajaban los dos niños que aun seguían discutiendo.

-¡Y dime, ¿con quién piensan ir?! - ¡Bingo! Saki ya había hecho caer a Sasuke.

Por un momento todo quedo en silencio ante esa pregunta, Itachi quien quería demasiado a su pequeño hermano, rio de forma nerviosa, claramente comprendía que Sasuke no soportaba que estuviera cerca de Naruko, pero él como buen hermano mayor, no iba dejarlas ir solas a esa enorme ciudad, principalmente, porque tenía miedo de que Murasaki dejara abandonada a Naruko.

-Itachi ira con nosotras- cruzando los brazos esperando la eufórica respuesta.

-¡Estás loca! ¡No pienso dejar que Itachi valla solo con Naruko!- agitando los brazos de forma dramática.

-¡Y yo que! – Eso la había ofendido, inflo sus cachetes y lo miro – no pienso dejar que tu "novia" – haciendo sonrojar tanto a Sasuke como a Naruko – valla con mi querido Itachi sola a esa ciudad, pero como se ofreció el, no pude negarme a decirle "no".

El menor de los Uchiha, mira de mala forma a Itachi, quien no lo había mirado, después de unos segundos en los que se imagino la forma de asesinarlo de la peor forma, miro a Naruko de una forma muy seria.

-Iré con ustedes – si tenía que dejar su trabajo para acompañar a Naruko en esa ridícula travesía, lo haría.

-Sasuke-sama, aun hay trabajo que tiene que terminar- interviniendo Kakashi.

-¿Y qué? Hazte cargo de eso – dispuesto a ir a empacar.

-Sasuke-kun – ahora era la suegrita quien le hablaba – porque no dejas que la pequeña Saki, mi hija e Itachi vallan, confió plenamente en que tu hermano cuidara muy bien a estas dos señoritas – tratando de convencerlo – además, si vas, tendrás que ver el vestido de mi Naru, y me gustaría más que fuera sorpresa – sonriéndole maternalmente.

-Dobe – totalmente convencido – llévate el teléfono – le dijo resignado.

Un tanto sorprendida - ¿Eh? Y para que me llego el celular, si no habrá cobertura en donde estaré.

¡Olvidaba que Naruko no sabía que su pequeño regalo tenía un chip de rastreo!

-No importa, llévalo de todas formas, no importa en donde te encuentres, sabré como localizarte – desafiando la mirada de Murasaki e Itachi- así que si estas perdida lo sabré.

Murasaki sintió un pequeño escalofrió ante eso, si bien ese había sido su plan inicial, cuando Itachi se ofreció a acompañarlas descarto la idea, ahora estaba agradecida de que Itachi se ofreciera, si lo que decía Sasuke era cierto, ese pequeño aparato hubiera arruinado todos sus planes.

-_No me puedo creer que mi pequeño hermano allá puesto un localizador en el celular de Naruko-chan, definitivamente tendré que cuidar más a Saki_ – al menos había salvado a su pequeña amiga de una dolorosa muerte.

-No se para que quieres que lo lleve, pero si así estas más tranquilo lo haré- mientras la rubia le sonreía tiernamente, ganándose un sonrojo de parte de Sasuke.

* * *

**•••SN•••**

* * *

Cuando regresaron de ese ridículo viaje, Sasuke solo pudo ver como las tres únicas mujeres de la casa, se metían al cuarto de su "prometida-novia". Curioso por ver, solo sintió cuando la puerta le dio en la cara.

-¿Curiosidad Sasuke? – No sabía cómo Kakashi aparecía de la nada, tal vez fuera una especie de ninja moderno.

-Maldición Kakashi, ¿Cómo haces eso? – recuperándose el susto, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

-¿Qué? ¿El aparecer de la nada? – encogiéndose lo hombros - quien sabe, tal vez sea un ninja.

-_Este tipo a veces me da miedo- _mirando de reojo al peli-blanco - ¿Sabes porque se encerraron en la habitación de Naruko?

-Por supuesto.

Esperando la respuesta…que nunca llego, se vio obligado a preguntar - ¿Y bien?

-¡Oh lo lamento, no sabía que tenía que dar una respuesta! – Riendo ante el enojo de Sasuke – le están ayudando a probarse el vestido.

Parando en seco, pues en ese momento se dirijan al despacho - ¿Qué no se lo probaran ya?

-Tal parece que la señorita Saki, no le dio la oportunidad.

-Maldita niña – susurrando atrocidades hacia Murasaki.

-Bueno, creo que tendrá la oportunidad de agradecerle ese gesto a la señorita Saki en la fiesta, realmente tiene buen gusto.

-¡¿Ya viste el vestido?! – sorprendido.

-Claro, es realmente hermoso, y estoy seguro que a la señorita Naruko le quedara estupendo.

Retomando el camino al despacho, Sasuke no pudo evitar imaginarse a Naruko con ese dichoso vestido.

* * *

**•••SN•••**

* * *

Y llego en un abrir de cerrar de ojos el día de la fiesta.

El gran salón se lleno, de cómo había dicho Murasaki, de gente que lucía su mejor ropa para mostrar lo poderoso que era.

En un pequeño rincón, se encontraba Sasuke junto a Kakashi, el primero vestía un traje a juego de color azul oscuro, lo único que resaltaba de ese traje era una rosa roja, al lado de él, estaba Kakashi, impecable como siempre portando un traje color negro a juego.

-Te noto algo nervioso – Kakashi miraba al pequeño con una sonrisa que decía "estas nervioso por ver a Naruko".

Sasuke sabiendo las intenciones de Kakashi, trato de no darle el gusto y volteo la cara hacia otra dirección, la cual hubiera preferido evitar, claramente estaba nervioso, y no se había preparado mentalmente para semejante imagen.

Dentro del gran salón, podía ver a una hermosa chica vestida de blanco, a la vista podía verse sencillo, pero si se le veía de cerca, podías ver los hermosos incrustados de oro del vestido.

El vestido era de tirantes que a su vez, se cruzaban de una forma extrañan por la parte trasera, la parte de adelante tenía un hermoso cinto debajo del busto la cual estaba adornada con hermosas incrustaciones de oro, el resto del vestido quedaba suelto, dejando a la imaginación la silueta de la joven.

El cabello lo traía suelto, pero en ondas, con unas bellas arracadas de oro, y una rosa roja en el cabello, acentuando los ojos color zafiro y el tono rubio de la chica.

Tanto Sasuke como Kakashi pensaron: "_Demasiado Bonita"._

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, Sasuke le daría las gracias a Murasaki por eso, con paso lento, se acerco a Naruko, quien sonreía ante los presentes.

-El vestido te quedo muy bien.

-Gracias, realmente creo que es un desperdicio de dinero – mientras admiraba el vestido – pero debo decir que es precioso – tocando la tela del mismo.

-Es tuyo, puedes hacer lo que quieras con el después.

-¡C-Claro q-que no! – Azorada – Saki dijo que…

-Naruko – mirándola mientras sonreía – este es un pequeño regalo de mi parte – _Uno de los tantos – _Así que como dije, el vestido es tuyo y puedes hacer lo que quieras con él, pero por esta noche, solo… lúcelo.

Naruko no pudo evitar sonrojarse - _¡Ahahahah! ¡Esto es demasiado! _– tratando de no gritar.

-¡Te ves hermosa hija! – Kushina llevaba un vestido color verde claro, acentuando su cabellera roja y sus ojos, haciéndola ver exótica- ¡Deberías de darle un beso a Sasuke-kun por eso!

-¡MADRE!

-Debería lanzarle un beso al menos, ya que hay mucha gente, estoy seguro que les dará algo de pena a los dos – compartiendo una sonrisa con Kushina – después de todo Sasuke se ha portado muy bien con usted.

-_T-Tiene razón – _mirando de reojo a Sasuke, tragando un poco de saliva y sonrojado por el acto - ¡Kiss!

N/A: *Al decir "kiss", me refiero a que le manda el beso con la mano, como si estuvieran lanzando el beso al aire.

Sasuke al ver el "beso", simplemente se lanzo a "atraparlo" y "recibirlo", dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Cosa que hizo sonrojar mucho a Naruko, que no sabía si reír por la tontería del niño o apenarse como una colegiala enamora.

La fiesta siguió su curso normal, Naruko tenía la obligación de interactuar con algunos de los socios de la compañía Uchiha, y Sasuke no quería dejarla sola, pero debía dejar que ella demostrara que era digna de llevar el apellido Uchiha a toda esa bola de buitres.

-Lo hará bien.

Sasuke reconoció esa voz, mirando a la dueña de la voz, vio a su amiga de infancia. Murasaki llevaba un hermoso vestido morado, haciendo resaltar su cabello y esos enormes ojos violetas, el vestido tenía tonalidades de negro, haciendo que pareciese una muñeca de aparador.

-No sé de que hablas – ignorando a la chica.

-¡Ja, deberías tener más fe en Naruko, Sasu-chan! – cruzando los brazos.

Frunciendo el ceño – No confió en esa gente – mientras notaba como la gente a su alrededor cuchichiaba acerca de la "prometida de Sasuke".

Claramente podía escuchar la desaprobación de ese enlace, en unos podía escuchar que ella no merecía llevar el apellido Uchiha, en otros que era muy "grande" para estar con el más joven de los Uchihas, y no faltaba los clásicos de "no tiene modales".

-Sabes que todo lo que dicen es por envidia, solo míralos – alzando sus brazos a la nada – se mueren de envidia por Naruko, y quien no, tu novia se mueve como si ya conociera esta sensación – mirando fijamente a Sasuke – ¿me dirás porque la convertiste en tu prometida?

Ignorando es pregunta – ¿Qué ese no es Itachi? – desviando el teme.

-¿Dónde? – buscando con la mirada a su "amigo".

-Por allá – señalando a su hermano que platicaba con unas bellas señoritas.

-¡¿Que hace Itachi con esas ofrecidas?! – enojada y con paso firme se alejo del lugar no sin antes gritarle a Sasuke - ¡Algún día tendrás que decirme porque la elegiste!

Kakashi que presencio todo aquello, no puedo evitar centrar su atención en Naruko, la chica manejaba muy bien la situación con los accionistas y demás, a simple vista podía verse que lo hacía muy bien, pero él no era cualquier persona, no por nada era protector de Sasuke, el tenía que ser mas observador, más inteligente y a su vez mas astuto.

Podía ver ese miedo en Naruko, ese miedo del cual estaba seguro que Sasuke ya se había percatado – _Espero que Sasuke pueda protegerla, y que no deje que la envidia y la discriminación le terminen afectando como le ocurre a él._

Cuando Naruko finalmente se quedo sola, suspiro – _Esto es muy pesado, no sé como Sasuke aguanto a estos tipos, todos ellos son unos estirados, sin mencionar que cuestionan todo y se quejan de todo._

Estaba segura que hablaban mal de ella, solo bastaba con ver como la miraban, y después reían, si por ella fuera les gritaría o las golpearía, pero estaba haciendo todo esto por Sasuke.

-_¿Sasuke habrá sufrido lo mismo? _– muchas y más interrogantes llegaron a su mente, realmente la única familia que tenia Sasuke era su hermano y esa pequeña demonio que tenía cara de ángel, no pudo evitar deprimirse por un momento, ella quejándose de su vida y de la falta que le hacia su padre, cuando Sasuke a tan temprana edad había tenido que ser obligado a dejar de ser un niño y pasar a ser un adulto, sonrió, Sasuke realmente era muy fuerte para afrontar esto.

Cuando por fin Murasaki pudo desaparecer a esas horribles chicas que acosaban a Itachi, no dudo ni un minuto en alejarlo de esas pirañas - ¿Crees que Uzumaki esté bien?

Itachi por un momento se sorprendió, iba a contestarle que si estaba preocupada por ella, pero al verla mejor callo, la verdad era que él estaba en la misma situación, bueno todos estaban preocupados por la condición de Naruko – Estoy seguro de que ella sabrá afrontar esta situación.

-Sabes que será un escándalo cuando todos se enteren de que la prometida de Sasuke es una chica que le lleva 7 años, francamente no dudo en que los reporteros tendrán de que comer por algunos meses, si es que esa información no se a infiltrado ya…

Suspirando- Tendremos que esperar lo mejor de todo.

Kushina, que estaba como un águila que asecha a su presa, no dejo de ver a su hija, podía ver y escuchar los comentarios respecto a su hija, mientras apretaba un poco la copa de vino que tenia, no comprendía porque Mikoto había hecho eso, después de tanto tiempo de no verla y llegar de improvisto con esa declaración.

-_¿Que planeabas con todo esto Mikoto? Mi hija no podrá resistir esta presión sola _– Sabia y podía darse cuenta del gran amor que le profesaba Sasuke a su hija, lo que no alcanzaba a comprender es…como Sasuke había aceptado el comprometerse con una completa extraña que jamás había visto en su vida, y que, sin miramientos, le había abierto las puertas de su casa.

Los cinco estaban al pendiente de Naruko, con esa gente no había que confiarse, tardo o temprano harían quedar mal a Naruko, y como si estuviera planeado, unas chicas se acercaron con el fin de "platicar" con la prometida del más joven de los Uchihas, claro está que algo tramaban las tres nuevas chicas.

-¡Pero qué hermoso vestido! – chica uno.

-¡Cierto! ¿De dónde lo sacaste? – chica dos.

-¿No crees que es muy caro para ti? – chica tres.

Riendo las tres – ¿No crees que se te vería mejor a ti Minami? – dijo una de ellas.

-Sí pero… - mirando detenidamente a Naruko, quien había permanecido callada - ¡esta algo grande para mi, tendría que pedir una talla mas chica!

Todas empezaron a reír, Naruko solo apretó las manos en señal de molestia, no sabía cuánto se contendría.

-Pues yo creo que le luce bien, el vestido es de Paris, sin contar con que el cinturón que lleva tiene adornos de oro solido… ¡Ah el vendedor dijo que no había encontrado a una chica a quien le quedara ese vestido que había hecho! ¿Creerán que dijo que muchas chicas se lo probaron pero no podían llenar ese vestido de ninguna forma? – les dijo desafiándolas – tu punto es cierto, tendrías que pedir una talla más pequeña pues no creo que la llenaras como ella – mientras señalaba el busto de Naruko – a mi parecer estas demasiado plana ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Las tres chicas rojas de la ira se retiraron indignadas, jamás les habían hablado así, y menos una chiquilla con porte de princesa.

Naruko observo a Murasaki, sin comprender porque la había defendido - _¿Creí que me odiaba? Aunque no sepa la razón - _ mientras estaba por formular la pregunta Saki se le adelanto.

-No me malentiendas – sorprendiendo de nuevo a Naruko – el estúpido de Sasuke estaba preocupada por ti, y como él no el "más educado" de entre nosotros, y como no iba a permitir que esas tipejas acosaran a mi Itachi, vine yo.

-¿S-Sasuke? – algo asustada.

-El ha estado al pendiente de ti durante toda la fiesta - _¡Mentira! ¡Nos obligo a que estuviéramos todos al pendiente de ti! – _poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

_-¿A estado todo este tiempo viéndome? Se habrá dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que estoy…_

-Sasuke es algo obstinado, está acostumbrado a las criticas, como te abras dado cuenta no creo que a ninguno de los presentes le haga gracia que un niño de 10 años los dirija, jamás se preocupo de impresionar a todos estos farsantes, estoy segura que estaba más preocupado en si TU estarías cómoda o la pasarías mal al tener que dar la cara con estas personas, creo que no quería verte triste, y trataba de evitar un sufrimiento hacia ti – mientras divagaba su mente.

Por un momento Naruko se sintió una completa estúpida, sin pensarlo, unas pequeñas y finas lagrimas se asomaron por esos ojos azules – _Todo este tiempo, preocupado por mí, eres un idiota Sasuke - _¡Gracias Saki! - _¡Gracias Sasuke!_

-¡Hey suéltame, me mojaras el vestido!... e-espera… ¿E-Estas…llorando? – que chica más complicada tenía que escoger Sasuke.

-L-Lo siento – limpiándose los restos de lagrimas - ¡vamos! – mientras la jalaba hacia el centro del salón.

-Creo que esta mejor de lo pensabas Sasuke – Itachi veía con cierta alegría que esas dos empezaran a llevarse mejor.

-Mn – fue la contestación muda de Sasuke, quien no perdía detalle de Naruko – _Fue como aquella vez._

-¿Cuándo piensas decirle la verdad? – Itachi esta consiente y tanto él como Kakashi, sabían porque había escogido a Naruko como compañera.

Lejos de ser la razón que Kakashi le había dicho a Kushina, el sabia la razón del porque, no solo le había abierto su casa a la blonda, si no…le había abierto su corazón a esa extraña pero amable chica.

-Tal vez cuando ella lo recuerde – alejándose del lugar.

* * *

**•••SN•••**

* * *

Tres días después de la dichosa fiesta, y nuevamente en el despacho de Sasuke, se encontraba de manera sorpresiva, esa rubia que se llevaba su sueño.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tenias escuela? – disimulando su alegría porque estaba con él.

-Bueno – mirando el piso como si fuera lo más interesante – He decidido que te ayudare en todo lo que pueda.

-¿Qué? – dejando de ver los papeles que tenía en frente.

-Sip – sonriendo, durante aquella fiesta se había prometido algo – Quiero que luchemos juntos Sasuke – tendiéndole la mano.

-_¿Juntos? – _Mientras caminaba con paso lento hacia ella - ¿Estás segura de eso?

-No fuiste tú el que me metió en esto – tocando con su otra mano el dije de su padre - ¿Qué no quieres esto? – entristeciéndose por la inesperada respuesta.

Estando frente a ella, mirando fijamente esa mano tendida – No es que no quiera tu compañía… Naruko… es solo que… tengo miedo…– dedicándole una mirada vacía.

-Teme, no tienes porq…

-¡Cállate! – Alterado – ¡Tengo miedo! – hiriendo ese orgullo que de manera obsesiva protegía - ¡No solo de mí, tengo miedo por ti! – Cayendo al suelo y golpeándolo con el puño – pude darme cuenta que aun no soy capaz de defenderte, eso fue claro en aquella fiesta.

-¡Claro que me defendiste! – aun no comprendiendo el punto.

-¡No lo hice! O al menos no solo – susurrando esto último – me di cuenta que no pude defenderte sin necesitar ayuda de alguien más, no quiero…no quiero volver a sentir impotencia al no poder hacer algo por ti.

Comprendió, Sasuke aun era un niño en estos casos, era lógico lo que decía, ¡Hasta ella necesitaba de ayuda! Acercándose lentamente, se inclino hasta quedar a su altura – Eres un idiota Sasuke – mientras lo abrazaba – Creo que…nadie se había preocupado de la misma forma que tu lo hiciste conmigo, creo que la que tendría que tener miedo soy yo – entristeciéndose.

-¡De que hab… – separándose un poco de ella.

-¡Basta! – Aferrándose a ese pequeño cuerpo – Yo sería la que debería tener miedo, yo debería ser la que te cuestionara ¡No tu! ¡¿Sabes que tengo miedo de que en unos años cambies de opinión y me dejes por alguien más….joven?! – Sasuke estaba a punto de contradecirla pero Naruko no lo dejo - ¡¿Sabes que tengo miedo de que esto sea solo un capricho tuyo?! ¡¿Que tal vez no soy lo que tú crees que soy?! Yo también tengo miedo Sasuke, pero…por primera vez en mi vida…pienso arriesgarme…así que espero que tú también lo hagas – aflojando el agarre.

Sasuke la miro, esperando hallar dudas en esos ojos que desde que los vio se enamoro – Solo…solo no me dejes ¿sí? – separándose un poco y sonriéndole tímidamente.

-Realmente eres un idiota Sasuke – regresándole esa misma mirada.

Detrás de la puerta se podía apreciar claramente a 3 adultos y una niña escuchando detrás de esa puerta que los separaba de Naruko y Sasuke.

-No creo que esto sea bueno, cuando Sasuke se entere que lo estamos espiando se enojara – por algo era hermano de Sasuke.

-¡Bromeas Itachi! ¡Esto es lo mejor! ¡Podre burlarme de Sasuke durante un mes por esto! – riendo Saki de manera maléfica.

-Creo que hay que bajar la voz, si Naru se da cuenta, estoy segura de que yo pagare por esto – Kushina está emocionada por esa declaración de su hija.

Sorpresivamente la puerta fue abierta, dejando a un Sasuke y Naruko algo sorprendidos - ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – claramente estaba enfadado.

-¡¿Qué hacían detrás de la puerta?! – les dijo Naruko con las manos en las caderas.

-Pues… - ninguno de los tres sabia que decir.

-¿Entonces…- les dijo Kakashi – son novios oficialmente?

-P-Pues… - Naruko estaba sonrojada y ni que decir de Sasuke.

-¡Ahg! ¡¿Se acaban de declarar ahí dentro y no pueden decir si son novios?! ¡Esto es el colmo Uchiha, eres un cobarde! – le señalo Murasaki.

-¡No soy un cobarde! – ya bajando su sonrojo.

-¡Claro que lo eres! – mientras se enfrascaban en una nueva batalla.

- Tal parece que las cosas empiezan a mejorar – Itachi se acercaba lentamente a Naruko – espero que tengas paciencia con Sasuke, Naru.

-¡Hey tu, quita esa mano! – Itachi había puesto su mano en el hombre de la chica rubia.

-¡¿Qué haces tocando a Itachi?! – el primer grito fue de Sasuke y este era de Saki.

Con una gota en la cabeza, Naruko solo soltó un suspiro, la parte más difícil ya había pasado, ahora solo tenía que esperar a ver que seguía.

* * *

**•••SN•••**

* * *

Poco y nada había cambiado la relación de Sasuke y Naruko, el primero se la pasaba mayormente en el despacho atendiendo documentos de la empresa, y Naruko…pues ahora era cuestionada por sus amigas.

-¿Entonces si son novios? – Ino era sumamente terca, y no descansaría hasta que Naruko lo afirmara.

-Ino-chan, no creo que sea buena idea presionar a Naru-chan… - ¡ah la linda Hinata! – P-Pero…¿Si es tu novio?

¡¿Qué era de curiosidad pública su situación?!

-Y-Yo…- sonrojada – S-Si…creo..

-¡Como que crees! ¡¿ES O NO TÚ NOVIO?! – mientras Ino la zarandeaba.

-¡AGHR! ¡SI, SI LO ES! – Naruko estaba más roja que un tomate.

-¡Felicidades Naru-chan! Supongo que eso significa que el vendrá para el festival ¿verdad? – mientras Hinata terminaba de comer.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- Yamanaka se partía de la risa por semejante declaración - ¡No puedo creer que seas la primera de nosotras en tener novio! JAJAJAJAJA ¡y más un niño de 1….

Naruko le tapo la boca tan rápido como pudo, no era que le diera pena tener novio, no, mas bien, tenía miedo de que la acusaran de asalta cunas – Cállate Ino.

Quitando la mano de su amiga – Puff, no le veo nada de malo, total…es amor al fin y al cabo – sonriéndole pícaramente.

-Ino… - regañándola Hinata - ¿Le dirás lo del festival?

-No me queda de otra, si no se lo digo, lo más seguro es que se aparezca de todos modos.

Pensándolo bien, era la primera vez que invitaría a alguien al festival de su escuela, estaba segura que Sasuke iría aunque no le dijera nada, no sabía cómo, pero al final, el pequeño Uchiha se enteraba de cosas que ella le trataba de ocultar secretamente.

Tal vez sería bueno que la acompañaran, así tendría con quien ver los fuegos artificiales ese año.

Solo esperaba no haber errado en todo esto.

* * *

•

•

•

•

**¡Contesto los RW!**

**Cami-nyan: **jajajaja, déjame decirte que el tuyo fue el que mas me dio risa, jajaja, por eso me apresure en subir el siguiente jajajaja, espero sea de tu agrado, aun no hay beso, no uno de labio a labio muajajaja, eso será... después.

**Fran**: Lo se, pero así me quede cuando leí el shojo del que me baso jajjajaja, gracias espero y te siga gustando.

**Rena Sabaku no**: ¡muchas gracias!

**Nakara Aoi sempai**: Gracias, espero y este también.

**pao20**: bueno, hay un recuerdo en común que tienen, pero eso lo explicare hasta casi el final, o bien dejare pequeños fragmentos, pero serán de los ultimos capitulos, ajajjaja.

**Bego-Bura-xD**: no sabes las ganas que me darían de verlo asi jajajja (me refiero de niño) , gracias.

**hinatamesias18Echizen**: y espero sea de tu agrado! jajaja.

**Muchas gracias quien lee, pero no comenta, a quien lo pone en favoritos y quien comenta, no saben lo gratificante es que poder leer sus comentarios en mi correo.**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	7. Festival

Me tarde lo se, tuve serias complicaciones con este capitulo y aun así siento lo que deje corto... espero en el próximo alivianarme XD, espero y disfruten de la lectura

**Naruto** y **CIA** no me pertenecen, bla bla bla~

Ahora si, disfruten y lamento la falta de **ORTOGRAFÍA.**

•

•

•

* * *

Los festivales en cualquier escuela Japonesa, siempre son importantes, no solo porque fomenta el compañerismo y el talento de los estudiantes, también porque gracias al esfuerzo de estos hay remuneraciones por el arduo trabajo realizado, es decir: _dinero_.

Luego viene la fogata y los fuegos artificiales, pero empecemos desde el principio.

* * *

**.::SN::.**

* * *

¿A qué hora iremos a ese festival? – Murasaki estaba cómodamente acostada en el gran sofá del despacho de Sasuke.

Con una vena en señal de enfado - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Ignorando el claro enfado de Sasuke – Pregunte... ¿A qué hora es el festival?

-Naruko-chan dijo que podíamos llegar alrededor de las 12 – Itachi se encontraba ayudando a su pequeño hermano con los papeles de la oficina, últimamente eran más, y como Saki centraba ahora su atención en molestar a Sasuke, tenía tiempo de poder ayudarlo con pequeñeces de la empresa Uchiha´s.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? – Ahora miraba a su estúpido hermano mayor - ¡¿Por qué están todos aquí?!

-Baja la voz Sasuke, además, deberías estar agradecido, tanto Murasaki-san como Itachi están aquí para ayudarte – sonriéndole.

-Cállate – sabía que Kakashi tenía razón, con tanto trabajo últimamente, no pasaba mucho tiempo con Naruko, y aunque eran "novios", ninguno de los dos había confesado abiertamente que se querían, por parte de él, era muy claro y todos en esa casa estaban consientes, ahora solo faltaba que la chica lo dijera abiertamente – _Bueno, sería más fácil si solo dijera "te quiero" – _el "me gustas" estaba de mas, el esperaba esa declaración, sería paciente, no le quedaba de otra.

Disgustado dejo que Itachi le ayudara para poder salir más temprano y así inspecció… digo… conocer la escuela de Naruko.

* * *

**.::SN::.**

* * *

-¡¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así?! – era el colmo, Ino se la había pasado mirándola toda la mañana, no entendía la razón y eso aumentaba sus nervios, ya de por si estaba nerviosa por el simple hecho de que Sasuke fuera al festival y que tuviera que presentarlo a sus amigos… encima Ino no dejaba de verla con esa cara de… - ¡Maldición…¿Cuál es tu problema?!

-Ninguno – sonriéndole a la pobre de Naruko - Solo que no quiero perderte de vista.

Alzando la ceja - ¿Y eso como porque?

-Simple – dijo como si fuera lo más evidente – Quiero ver que harás cuando llegue… S-A-S-U-K-E.

Sonrojada y tratando de no tartamudear – N-No sé a lo que te refieres – ya se estaba pareciendo a Hinata… tal vez tanta compañía de esa chica tímida era malo.

-Ino-chan deja a la pobre de Naru-chan en paz – poniendo una mano en el hombre de su amiga – tranquila Naru-chan, te estaremos apoyando.

Agradeciendo el gesto – Gracias Hinata-chan.

-¡Hey mas trabajo y menos platica, que no les pago por echar el chal!

-¡Tu cállate Kiba! ¡Además… nadie nos paga imbécil!

-Mendozuke – esta vez fue Shikamaru – quieres dejar de gritar Ino, es una cafetería, se supone que tienen que atender a los clientes.

-Eso es cierto – contesto otra voz – el trato fue que los chicos se encargarían de la cocina y ustedes las chicas del servicio – Shino les estaba recordando el trato que había tenido su salón de clases para montar este "Maiden-Caffe".

-Shino tiene razón, vuelvan al trabajo – Neji estaba encargado de acomodar a la gente que entraba a su salón.

Cada salón del instituto se había preparado con un tema en particular, como los fondos eran pocos, pero muchas manos, el salón de Naruko decidió que haría un "salón de café", pero que este sería un poco distinto, en vez de lucir a todos los chicos guapos de meseros, serían las chicas que vestirían un traje de mesero y se comportarían como un buen "mayordomo" que atendería a las bellas señoritas o bien a los guapos caballeros.

A decir verdad… fue Ino quien propuso la idea, pues sabía que "_ellas_" serían las encargadas de la comida, y como ella no pensaba pasarse el día detrás de un mostrador, preparando los pasteles o el café, disidió que los papeles se invirtieran.

Las chicas se encargarían de atender a los clientes, mientras que los chicos serían los encargados de preparar los distintos tipos de pasteles y la preparación de los cafés, ya sean frapuchinos o normales.

La idea fue bien aceptada… más que nada porque todas las mujeres desprendían una mirada asesina a sus contra partes, quienes no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar.

La ropa era simple, pero llama mucho la atención, las chicas vestían unos pantalones negros, una blusa blanca con corbata negra, un frak negro con un pequeño reloj de bolsillo, zapatos negros y el cabello pulcramente recogido en cola.

Era realmente fascinante y lindo ver a las chicas vestidas así, por eso llamaban más la atención, tanto de hombres como mujeres, que se sonrojaban en cuanto entraban al salón, la decoración era neutral.

En cuanto a los hombres, estos vestían con ropa normal, total, ellos no importaban, solo las chicas que eran quienes se lucían, ¡Ah excepción de Neji! El lucia el mismo traje de las chicas, haciéndole ver más guapo de lo que era.

-Por aquí por favor - mientras Neji conducía a los alumnos y uno que otro invitado a una de las mesas - Naruko atiéndelos.

A regañadientes la rubia se acerco poniendo su mejor cara, la mesa era pequeña apenas cabían dos personas, despejada y diciéndose que más tarde mataría a Neji por eso, se acerco a las chicas, haciendo una reverencia y poniendo su mano en el pecho les dijo - Desean algo de tomar my laidy´s.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, la rubia era muy bonita y con ese traje de mayordomo, solo balbucearon algo que fue entendible para Naruko.

-Jijiji - Ino vio todo y al ver a una malhumorada Naruko no pudo evitar su comentario - Tal parece que atraes tanto a niños como a chicas ¡que ligue eh Naruko! - dando palmadas a la espalda de su amiga.

-Te matare Yamanaka, espera y te matare - mientras entregaba la orden.

* * *

**.::SN::.**

* * *

En la entrada del instituto donde se realizaba el festival, se apreciaba a un pequeño grupo que... de alguna forma llamaba la atención.

¡Claro, como no llamar la atención si ver a dos hombres guapos de traje negro, una niña que parece muñeca de porcelana con ese vestido blanco de holanes, y para rematar a un niño vestido elegantemente!

¡Eso era llamar la atención!

-¿Es aquí? - Murasaki veía todo con atención, jamás había pisado una escuela normal, por lo que veía atentamente cada cosa con sorpresa.

-Sí, y deja de poner esa cara de idiota - Sasuke iba con los brazos cruzados, el quería ir solo, o al menos en compañía de Kakashi, le molestabaque estuviera acompañado deesa niña mimada y su ridículo hermano.

-Más de la que tú tienes, no creo que sea imposible Sasu-chan - sacándole la lengua infantilmente.

-¿Sabes en que puesto esta Naru-chan Sasuke? - recibiendo una mirada nada grata de su hermano - _Mn... Supongo que le molesta que no la llame por su nombre completo - _riendo por los celos de su pequeño hermano.

-Sí, si se, pero no irán conmigo, ustedes - mirando a los tres presentes - piérdanse yo voy solo - y con pasos agigantados se retiro del lugar.

-Pues yo quiero ver a Uzumaki, Ita-chan vamos - tomándolo de la mano y siguiendo el camino que tomo Sasuke.

Decir que fue fácil encontrar el puesto donde se encontraba Naruko fue imposible, más porque Murasaki se paraba en cada puesto a mirar y a jugar.

Bufando ya fastidiado y cansado de evitar que lo siguieran se resigno a ser acompañado por esas _molestias_ - ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? - le dijo amablemente.

-Sasu-chan, que tú seas amargado no indica que yo también lo sea - mientras ganaba su premio.

Murasaki se había parado nuevamente en un puesto de tira y gana, quitándole dinero a Itachi, jugó más de tres veces, ganando en cada una de ellas, haciendo que Kakashi cargara con todos los premios que quitaba en cada puesto que se paraba.

-_Pienso que debería cobrar extra por esto- _era el único que cargaba las cosas, cuando Itachi se ofreció ¡La niña le impidió que cargara semejantes cosas! Así que Hatake encogió los hombros y se aguanto.

Unos alumnos que veían la escena donde Sasuke y Murasaki discutían, no pudieron evitar sonreír y murmurar entre ellas.

-¿No te parece que son lindos?

-¡Si, que linda pareja!

Basto con una solo mirada de Sasuke para callar esos murmullos... ¡Qué horror, pensaban que ellos eran pareja!

Bueno, como no pensarlo si son los únicos niños de allí, la mayoría eran adolecentes, tan enojado iba, que choco con un chico con cara de aburrimiento.

-Mendozuke... ¿niño que haces aquí?

Mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Te importa?

Chasqueando la lengua por eso - Eres un NIÑO y no deberías estar solo - tomándolo de la mano - vamos.

-¿Qué? ¡No soy un niño! - quejándose del agarre - ¡Déjame, déjame! - _Bien, creo que eso ya entra en que si soy un niño, tks, ¿dónde está esa dobe? – _resignado, dejo arrastrarse por ese extraño chico.

-Mendozuke.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Shikamaru? - una rubia se había plantado en frente de ellos impidiendo el paso, no prestando atención a la pequeña presencia, su compañero y amigo se había escapado de sus deberes, y ella, harta de trabajar, se escudo en que buscaría a su compañero.

-Voy a ayudar a este niño a buscar a su hermano o hermana - mientras jaloneaba a Sasuke.

-¡Me importa un comino si quieres ser un buen samaritano! - ignorando al azabeche - ¡Tu iras conmigo al trabajo! - tomándolo de la mano.

Sasuke en un principio se sintió agradecido por la intervención, y se alegro mas cuando escucho a la persona que los había encontrado, claro que después paso al enojo por ser ignorado de _esa_ manera.

-Tú no iras a ningún lado... dobe - rompiendo el contacto del Nara y la Uzumaki.

-¿Sasuke? - percatándose por primera vez de el - ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

-Buscándote que más - alzando una ceja mientras su porte decía - _Soy- un- uchiha- y - yo- consigo- lo- que- quiero._

-Ah...- suspirando- vuelve al trabajo Shika, yo me quedo con Sasuke.

Mirando al niño y a la rubia - ¿qué es tuyo?

-Soy su novio que más.

Naruko solo se sonrojo, tartamudeando le quiso decir que no, pero Sasuke la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia él.

-Bien - encogiendo los hombros.

Cuando Shikamaru estuvo lo suficientemente lejos - ¡¿Porque le dijiste eso?! - histérica.

-¿No lo somos? - su cara no mostraba ningún signo de malicia o de broma, más bien era entre seria y algo angustiada.

-Erh… si…bueno...

-Muéstrame tu escuela - con esa respuesta bastaba por el momento para él.

-¿Viniste solo? - dejándose llevar al final.

-Vine con Kakashi y las dos molestias.

-_Supongo que se refiere a Itachi y a la niña esa - _ya, no era que le cayera mal Murasaki, más bien le tenia _precaución._

Durante la siguiente media hora, Naruko se dedico a enseñarle la escuela tal y como Sasuke se lo había pedido, en ningún momento dejaron de tomarse de las manos, en lugar de soltarse, inconscientemente afianzaron el agarre y siguieron así todo el camino.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo.

-¿Que pasa al final de todo? - mientras miraban por una ventana.

-Bueno, al final hay fuegos artificiales.

-¿Donde los veremos? - mientras quitaba su vista a la nada y se sumergía en esa mirada azul.

-¿Dónde? - algo extrañada por la pregunta - pues en el cielo, donde más.

Su _novia-prometida-futura esposa_ era a veces muy tonta - Si se eso dobe, lo que quiero decir, es que si quieres que los veamos desde la azotea o algo así.

-Ah... - un clic hizo en su cabeza - ¿Q-Quieres que los veamos j-juntos?

Sonriendo - Me parece perfecto.

Algo sonrojado por la indirecta...- Creo que debo volver a mi lugar, Ino va a matarme jejeje - algo nerviosa.

* * *

**.::SN::.**

* * *

-¡Maldición! - estaban a punto de cerrar, y tenían que entregar esos trajes - ¡¿Donde está Naruko?!

-Ya cállate Ino.

-¡No te metas Inuzuka!

-Pueden callarse - Neji estaba contando el dinero que habían reunido.

-Será mejor que alguien la encuentre pronto - Shino miraba a una encolerizada rubia - Con quien la dejaste Shimakaru.

-No se - acomodándose en una mesa.

-Shikamaru-kun... ¿sabes si de por casualidad estaba acompañada de un niño?

-Si... uno muy raro, dijo que era su novio.

Tanto Hinata como Ino se miraron, sus ojos brillaron y asaltaron con preguntas al Nara.

Después de unos minutos - ¡Ya les dije que no se! - había respondido lo menos posible, algo le decía que era su amiga la que debía dar esas explicaciones y por todos los cielos ¡El también quería saber quién era ese niño!

Los presentes callaron cuando vieron entrar a una sonriente Naruko de la mano de un niño.

El primero en preguntar fue Lee - ¡Yoshss Naruko-chan no sabía que tenias un hermano!

Bien eso fue como un balde de agua fría, Naruko quedo de piedra al oír eso, y rápidamente aparto su mano de Sasuke.

Decir que el Uchiha estaba enojado era poco, al ver como repentinamente Naruko apartaba su mano fue algo desagradable, el había estado muy a gusto con eso, y se molesto aun mas al ver la reacción de su _novia-prometida-futura esposa._

-N-No... El no es... ¡No tengo hermanos idiota! - al fin reacciono.

-¿Quien es el niño Naruko? - Neji se paró de su lugar e inspecciono inconscientemente al niño.

-E-El... bueno… el - mientras lo miraba - e..el... - ahora miraba a Hinata e Ino... - _Si digo que es un amigo habrá mas peguntas, sin contar con que el teme se enojara conmigo, ahora que si les digo que es...es...es... ¡Ah! ¡Es mi NOVIO! habrá mas preguntas..._

Sasuke miro dudosamente a Naruko, dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración mientras se masajeaba las sienes, sabía que era algo complicado para _su_ rubia decir que eran novios, a él, particularmente no le molestaba, veía a esa chica como si ya fuera _suya_, pero no podía obligarla a que dijera lo que el quería - Somos amig...

-¡Es mi novio! - sentía que le salían humo por las orejas, cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de calmar ese corazón tan agitado que pedía salir de su pecho, lentamente abrió los ojos, encontrando sorpresa e incredulidad a esas palabras, se mordió el labio inferior, por último, miro a Sasuke, quien le sonreía como pocas veces hacia - _S-Supongo que vale la pena si él me sonríe así - _sonrojada por tal pensamiento.

-Bueno, eso deja mucho que decir, pero, no soy nadie para criticar ni juzgar - Neji por un momento pensó que era broma, pero al ver la sonrisa del niño y lo apenada de su rubia amiga, supuso que era verdad, ahora... -¿Cómo es que son novios?

Si, el momento de aceptación fue grupal, aunque no pudieron evitar las burlas del chico-perro.

-Larga historia que no creo que a USTEDES les importe, ahora - mientras le hablaba a Naruko - cámbiate, te esperare afuera.

¡Que si el chico tenia actitud!

Finalmente, ya cambiada, algunas palmadas de ánimo y alguna que otra burla, sus amigos aceptaron la extraña relación que tenían esos dos.

-Naruko - acomodándose sus lentes- espero que entiendas que sería mal visto si intentaras llegar muy lejos con el _niño Uchiha_- ignorando la mirada de odio que Sasuke le dirigía - debes esperar hasta que al menos el _niño Uchiha_ tenga unos 5 años mas - ahora si mirando a Sasuke - por lo que puedo ver no debe rebasar los 10 años ¿verdad?

-Un momento... ¡¿Que trataste de decir con "intentar más lejos"?! - sonrojada.

-El quiso decir nada de sexo ¿no? - dijo algo sonrojado - Hare lo que me plazca, además, no será ella la que decida eso - alejándose del lugar arrastrando a Naruko en el proceso.

-Valla que el niño es precoz no Shino - Kiba le palmeaba la espalda al decir eso.

-Vámonos- tomando la dirección contraria a Naruko y Sasuke.

Con lago de curiosidad por parte de los amigos de Naruko, no quedo más remedio que irse, solo un chico miraba de una manera inquisitiva a la joven pareja.

-_¿Me pregunto si –_ mientras miraba la sonrisa de Naruko – _ba…_

-Que molestos son tus amigos dobe – sintiéndose más tranquilo al verse solos.

-¡Ahg teme, no puedes ser más amable! – tocando su cabello.

-Mn – mirando a todos lados – ten – mientras le arrojaba un paquete.

-Teme – mirándolo como si tuviera una tercera cabeza - ¿De dónde dominios sacaste esto? – señalando el paquete que "amablemente" le dio Sasuke.

•

Algo retirados del lugar de Sasuke y Naruto…

•

-¡Porque demonios nos hiciste correr de esa manera Kakashi!

La pequeña niña estaba cansada y con la respiración algo agitada, apoyándose de sus débiles piernas que estaban a punto de colapsar.

-Ah..ahg…¿no pudiste avisar antes Kakashi? – fue el turno de Itachi.

-L-Lo lamento – tratando de regresar el aire a sus pulmones – olvide por completo el encargo que Sasuke me había dado – recuperando la respiración – Bien – sonriendo – podemos irnos.

-¡¿Qué?! – Atónita - ¡No me largo de aquí hasta saber que pasa!

-_Ciertamente yo también tengo dudas pero – _observando a su alrededor tratando de encontrar una pista – _Tal parece que eres muy perspicaz Kakashi._

-¡Te dije que no me moveré de aquí hasta… - mientras Murasaki seguía con sus berrinches.

-Querida Murasaki – mirando a la hermosa niña quien se dejo hacer – ¿me consideraría el placer de su compañía?

Sonrojada como un semáforo – C-Claro.

Dejando escapar una risita –_ Solo espero que Sasuke no haga lo mismo con Naruko-chan… ¿o será al revés?_

•

De vuelta con **Sasuke** y **Naruto**…

•

-_¿Me pregunto qué traje escogió Kakashi..._

Había obligado de nuevo a Naruko a cambiarse de ropa, no quería andar por toda la escuela con su _novia-prometida-futura esposa _vestida con el uniforme de la escuela, creerían _otra vez_ que eran parientes o algo así, no, él quería evitar eso.

-¿Sabes que eres un pequeño teme pervertido? – mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño Uchiha quien no había notado su presencia.

-¡¿Cómo que soy perver… - no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Naruko vestía esta vez un traje chino, de una solo pieza, de color azul rey con flores negras y plateadas, resaltando sus ojos azules y su cabellera rubia que esta vez iba suelta y caía como cascada por su esbelto cuerpo – _C-Creo que dejare que Kakashi elija los próximos trajes – _mientras elegantemente se acercaba a su _novia-prometida-futura esposa_ - ¿Nos vamos?

Naruko asintió mientras tomaba la mano de Sasuke, algo apenada por la mirada que le daba cierto _niño._

-_Espero que Sasuke se divierta un rato – _Fue el pensamiento de Kakashi Hatake al imaginar la mirada de su _"pequeño amo"_ hacia Naruko Uzumaki.

Esta por demás decir que Sasuke no pudo divertirse en todo el transcurso de la tarde, le había fastidiado que miraran a su _novia-prometida-futura esposa_ de esa forma tan _pecaminosa _a palabras de Sasuke.

-Teme… - algo apenada por la mirada que les lanzaba a todo estudiante que se le acercaba – puedes dejar de mirarlos así por favor…

-Los dejare de mirar cuando entiendan que no estás disponible dobe idiota - ¿Es que acaso la rubia era ciega? ¡¿Se la comían con la mirada?! - _¡Estúpido Kakashi y sus estúpidos trajes! ¡Definitivamente le sacare los ojos!_

Si… Sasuke podía ser muy bipolar…

-¡Ah! – Ya harta – vámonos – mientras lo arrastraba por toda la escuela hasta llegar a un lugar más solitario.

Cuando estuvieron en la azotea de esa odiosa escuela, a palabras de Sasuke – Dobe – inspeccionando el lugar – si querías estar a solas conmigo pudiste haberme dicho – sonriendo tiernamente.

-_¿Tiernamente? ¡Este niño…. – _sonrojada - ¡Bastar…

No pudo terminar la frase cuando se oyeron los primero fuegos artificiales, se les había ido el tiempo en estarse preocupando mutuamente.

-Mn… no esta tan mal – mientras tomaba de manera desprevenida la mano de Naruko.

-¿Q-Que haces… - poco a poco se dejo hacer por Sasuke y termino con una mano en el hombro del azabeche y la otra entrelazada.

-Quiero bailar – algo molesto por la estúpida diferencia de estatura ¡ya ni la edad le importaba! – Tks.

Alzo una ceja, pero le sonrió encantadoramente por la actitud que tomaba su pequeño prometido.

Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo bailaron imaginándose la música, música que desapareció cuando los últimos fuegos artificiales se dejaron escuchar.

-Dobe – mientras detenía esa danza imaginaria… - ¿No… no vas a dejarme… verdad? – afianzando el agarre.

¿Cuántas veces ya le había preguntado eso?

No sabía cómo alejar esas dudas que tenía el pequeño, su mano toco inconscientemente el anillo que celosamente portaba – _Sasuke… de qué forma te hago entender – _Ni ella misma comprendía su comportamiento, así que, tomando valor, tomo con ambas manos las cara del menor y la acerco – Sasuke… solo habría una forma de que me apartara de tu lado.

Sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse y su corazón latir más rápido - ¿C-Cual sería? – con miedo a la respuesta.

Naruko miro profundamente esos posos negros que tenia por ojos, imaginándose por un momento a un Sasuke de 17 años, y de manera sorpresiva beso su mejilla – Me aparataría de tu lado si _tú_ me lo pidieras – alejándose rápidamente.

El pequeño Uchiha no supo cómo ni que, su corazón no paraba de latir y sus mejillas le empezaban a arder – Na…

-¡Hey teme será mejor irnos ya! – mientras abría la puerta que conducía a la azotea y salía de ahí.

Sasuke solo pudo sonreír – _Sigue siendo la misma._

Mientras una rubia de hermosos ojos azules se tocaba el pecho para escuchar latir a su corazón de forma irregular.

* * *

•

•

•

Nuevamente lamento las faltas de **ortografía** o bien la **incongruencia** de las oraciones.

Respondo RW:

Cami-nyan: jajaj me alegro XD, la verdad si, me suben el animo con sus comentarios XD, y sip, poco a poco pondré parte del pasado de los dos, espero no decepcionarte.

Fran: gracias! espero y te siga gustando.

Bego-Bura-xD: jojojojo, es que bueno Itachi tiene lo suyo jajajaja, gracias por el RW!

pao20: bueno creo que este deja en claro que oficialmente son novios muajajaja Naru se hace del rogar! y lo del beso... MUAJAJAJAJAJA será sorpresa porque si será beso de labios contra labios XD.

Rena Sabaku no: de que las siente las siente, de que dude... quien no en su lugar, lo de acordarse... es algo que los relaciona a los dos XD.

Hinatamesias18Echizen: mujer... ¡que nick tan largo XD! espero y te siga gustando los demás gracias por el RW!

**Gracias a las personas que lo leen pero no firman, a las que me dejan su comentario MUCHAS GRACIAS e igual a las que agregan a favoritos y alertas XD.**


End file.
